Quédate a mi lado
by Zword
Summary: Su padre y el doctor deciden que es mejor mudarse al campo, para ayudar a su madre con su enfermedad. Pero su brillante hija, Zelda, desea terminar sus estudios. Es cuando una amiga intima de su padre, invita a Zelda a vivir con ella. Sólo que hay un inconveniente, un "monstruo" vive con ella, y es su hijo, o quizá le juzgo mal a primera vista...
1. Prólogo: El encuentro con ¿la bestia?

**Prólogo: El encuentro con ¿la "bestia"?**

 **[...]  
**

Era tarde-noche cuando sucedió todo. Una chica estaba a punto de cambiar sus hábitos de vida.

"Está todo listo, podemos descargar la mudanza…" Se escuchó afuera. Ella estaba dentro del carro de su madre y padre, pero no estaba muy feliz. A pesar de eso, prefería que se fueran al campo, para que su madre pudiera mejorar su salud. Ella les iría a visitar de vez en cuando. Por ahora, tenía que conformarse con la ayuda de una amiga íntima de su padre. Su nombre era Daria.

Además, su padre le dijo que no estaría del todo sola en esa enorme casa. Daria trabajaba más horas de las que su padre, sacando adelante un complejo negocio de hospitales, por lo que el dinero le sobraba, y su vida sería cómoda como siempre. Pero tenía un hijo que iba a la misma escuela que ella. Tal vez, hasta se harían amigos.

"Ya sé lo que dijiste, padre, pero en esa casa vive un monstruo despiadado, apuesto a que su madre no sabe cómo trata a las chicas que le confiesan su amor…" – Pensó Zelda suspirando de largo, y miro con desaliento la gran casa – Bueno, supongo que es un hasta luego – Intento esbozar una sonrisa para sus padres, quienes tampoco se veían muy bien por esta despedida.

-Si todo marcha bien, podremos venir a visitarte el siguiente año – Comentó su padre con una débil sonrisa.

-Así es, querida – cuando su madre hablo, no evito empezar a toser. Zelda se preocupó y de inmediato abrazo a su madre con fuerza.

-Es mejor que se marchen ya – Dijo Daria llegando hasta el carro – No es por que quiera, realmente aprecio la comida de tu esposa, si tan solo hubiera sido hombre – Los adultos comienzan a reírse con un tanto de melancolía, pero luego su cara cambia a una más seria cuando la madre de Zelda vuelve a toser, parecía bastante débil– Ah, les voy a extrañar mucho. Después de que John falleció, nuestras salidas disminuyeron – Comentó con aire de tristeza, John había sido su esposo hasta hacia poco.

-Pero por algo pasan las cosas – dijo el padre de Zelda sin mucho entusiasmo – Nadie esperaba que alguien quisiera asesinarle… era un buen hombre.

-Por eso te digo que se vayan ya. Cuida a tu esposa y ayuda a que se recupere. No te preocupes por Zelda, ella estará bien siempre. Después de todo, no es una niña caprichosa, y mucho menos de provocar escándalos – La señora le dirigió una linda sonrisa a la chica. Tal vez porque cuando era joven, deseaba tener una hija mujer.

La despedida de sus padres fue algo larga. Por ello, cuando se fueron, Zelda comenzó a sollozar un poco.

-Espero que te recuperes, madre – dijo con las manos entre el pecho y la barbilla. Unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de su rostro con preocupación.

-Ella estará bien. Es fuerte, como tu padre – Consolaba la mujer rubia, tomándole un hombro, con un semblante de dureza. Tenía que estar fuerte, porque esa mujer le había ayudado tanto en su vida, que si le pasara algo, quizá estaría demasiado triste para seguir fuerte.

El ocaso se ocultó, dejando el paso a la oscura noche. Aunque con todas esas lujosas casas alrededor y sus luces encendidas, no podría llamarle oscuridad.

Ambas mujeres entraron cuando la mudanza terminó. Dejaron en una amplia habitación las cosas de la rubia.

-Bueno, con esto terminado tengo que irme, de nuevo – Comentó Daría con pesadez. Era un turno nocturno debido a que últimamente tenían más emergencias – Puedes ordenar cualquier cosas para cenar con las tarjetas que hay sobre la mesa, o cocinar algo si lo prefieres.

-Muchas gracias, Señorita Daria – Zelda esbozó una sonrisa a la mujer. Ella también se la devolvió.

-Querida, dime tía. Después de todo fui tu madrina de nacimiento. ¡Ah! Olvidaba decirte. Link estará en unos cuantos minutos en la casa. Hoy tocaba entrenamiento de Kendo, así que seguramente vendrá hambriento y de mal humor. No le hagas caso, así se pone siempre.

-Entiendo – Respondió la muchacha con diversión.

-Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana – Alistada ya, tomó la bolsa del pequeño escritorio a un lado. Estaban a penas en la entrada.

* * *

Daria salió apresurada, dejando en silencio la casa. Zelda suspiro con pesadez al ver su partida. En ese momento estaría sola. Para no matar el tiempo con el silencio y la incomodidad, comenzó a hacerse la cena. Había unos cuantos ingredientes en el refrigerador que fueron más que suficientes para preparar una pequeña cena. Sin embargo, por su cabeza paso lo siguiente "Quizá deba dejar un poco para él. Aunque si lo mal interpreta me va a tratar mal, pero… si es como dice su madre, quizá compre comida chatarra, eso no es saludable" así mismo, hizo otra ración, notoriamente más grande.

La puerta de la casa se abrió a medio camino de la preparación de la cena. Una voz resonó con algo de tristeza.

-Estoy en – paró un segundo sus palabras y suspiró – Meh, olvídalo, sé que ya no me recibes en la… – Pausó nuevamente sus palabas al percibir un olor estupendo proveniente de la cocina. ¡Su madre estaba en casa! – ¡Mamá, hiciste hoy la…!

Pero se dio cuenta que esa cara, ese cabello y ese cuerpo no eran de su madre. El corazón de Link latió al cien por hora. Era esa chica, la estudiosa, bella y hermosa princesa de su instituto.

-¡T-TÚ! – Gritó exaltado con las mejillas coloradas - ¡¿P-Por qué?!

Zelda sonrió con incomodidad, un poco de nervios y posteriormente continuó con la cena sin responder a Link. Y ahí se quedó él parado, ni siquiera se sentó en el suelo.

Cuando Zelda termino de cocinar, sirvió los platos – La cena esta lista. Tu mama dijo que comías mucho luego del Kendo, así que me di la libertad de cocinar también una ración, un poco más grande, para ti.

Link salió de su largo trance y aclaró su voz. Se sentó en la silla frente de ella y la miro un momento, aún sonrojado.

-E-Esto… ¿Zelda…? –Tartamudeo unos momentos. Quería respuestas sobre porque estaba ahí, estaba seguro de que su madre no se lo había mencionado. O tal vez no prestó atención.

-Mi madre y mi padre son buenos amigos de tu madre… tuvimos algunos conflictos, así que tendré que quedarme un tiempo…– Link expandió sus pupilas. La sonrisa de ella estaba borrada con tan sólo hablar sobre su madre – Así que me dejaron en la ciudad para que completara mis estudios como yo quiero. Y tu madre fue muy amable al ayudarnos en esta situación. Espero que nos llevemos bien – Hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Ya veo – Link posó su mano en su barbilla y asintió comprendiendo, las cosas mejor de lo que Zelda esperaba.

-Pero sabes – Zelda sonrió nuevamente con algo de debilidad – Tenía miedo de venir aquí porque las chicas siempre salen lastimadas por tu conducta. Te llaman "el temor femenino" Aunque a mí ya no me parece que seas peligroso.

El joven quedó boquiabierto. De la angustia comenzó a comer rápidamente, saboreando con alegría aquel plato de comida. Un tazón de arroz, algo de verduras con un poco de carne de res.

-Sabe delicioso – Expresó con la boca llena. Zelda sonrió por lo graciosos que se veía el muchacho.

Cuando terminaron, agradecieron y Link tomó los platos para lavarlos.

-Descuida, tú hiciste la cena. Después me tocará a mí. Te va a encantar, es seguro – Como sí nada, comenzó a fregar los trastos mientras Zelda limpiaba un poco la mesa y parte de la cocina.

Cuanto terminaron, miraron un poco de televisión juntos, mañana sería fin de semana, así que ninguno tenía clases.

-Así que, ¿Las chicas me temen? – Preguntó con temor mientras sus mejillas enrojecían.

-Te temen pero te aman. Aunque veo que es superficial su forma de pensar, sólo te admiran porque te comportas frio con ellas, y porque eres muy serió en la escuela, y bien parecido para muchas chicas. La peor de todas las razones, creo que ya la sabes, y es por eso que tu actitud es tan despreciable con ella. Creo que de cierta forma se merecen el trato.

-¿Entonces lo sabes? – Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con una cara menos alegré – ¿La razón por cómo me comporto con ellas así?

-Así es – respondió Zelda con la misma intensidad que Link – Porque esas idiotas creen que eres genial porqué perdiste a tu figura paterna. Cuando escuché el rumor, pensé que era broma, ¿Cómo algo tan horrible podría parecerles atractivo? Nadie se alegra de perder a un ser amado, por eso pensé que era una broma tonta de las chicas, pero ahora sé que no es así… y que sigue siendo estúpido que traten eso como algo genial.

El muchacho le miro con seriedad. Ella pensaba como él ante esos rumores y eso le alegraba. Por algo era la princesa del instituto, era sería, refinada, amable y estudiosa, y por esa razón todos la querían. Pero siempre estaba sola.

-Por eso nunca les dirijo la palabra – comentó Zelda con un suspiro largo – Aunque me odien por ser el centro de atención. Aunque tuviera amigas que me apoyaran de verdad, pero con esos criterios estúpidos. Sinceramente, escucharlas decir esas tonterías me repugna, más en estos momentos.

-Bueno, no es que yo también tenga muchos amigos. Parece que "yo" les he robado a sus novias – Link se hecha a reír de lo ridículo que suena – Claro, porque esas niñas me hablan unos instantes y parece que son perros detrás mío. Al poco rato cortan con sus novios sin que yo sepa y estos me echan pleito. ¿Yo que hice para ser tan atractivo?

Ambos empiezan a reírse, divertidos. Link tenía rato sin sonreír de esa forma, y Zelda parecía que era el mismo caso. Ya era tarde, miraron ambos el reloj.

-Bueno, me iré a descansar – Comentó Zelda con algo de pereza, estirando su espalda y bostezando.

Pero cuando planeaba dirigirse hacia su cuarto, la mano de Link tomó uno de sus brazos – ¡Espera…!

-¿Eh? – La luz nocturna sobre el rostro del muchacho, le hizo sentir un pequeño pinchazo. Esa mirada era… de cierta forma muy inocente, nerviosa. Zelda desvió la mirada – ¿Qué pasa?

-Me gustaría que – Pauso para tragar con dificultad – seamos amigos.

Zelda sintió un pequeño ardor en sus mejillas después de que Link soltara su mano y le mirara con mucha intensidad a los ojos.

-Claro – respondió sin rodeos – Después de todo, nuestras clases están juntas una de la otra.

Link sonrió enormemente cuando escucho las palabras de Zelda. Cuanto terminaron ella se dirigió hasta su cuarto, que permanecía rodeado de cajas, pero en la mañana lo arreglaría.

" _Amigos_ … nunca he tenido uno…" pensó Zelda recordando las palabras de hacía unos instantes. De cierta forma le hacían feliz. Nunca imaginó que ese chico rompe corazones fuese a ser tan acomedido y agradable. Había sido un gran error etiquetarlo en su mente al principio, ahora podría retirar la etiqueta de _casanova_ por una más agradable…

 **Continuará-**


	2. Al acecho

**Capítulo I: Al acecho**

Había pasado una semana desde que Zelda y Link se conocían, y desde que ella se había instalado en su casa.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba que cuando eran niños solían jugar juntos. Quizá se les olvidaría por asuntos diversos. Uno de ellos era que eran muy pequeños para recordar. Link había perdido a su padre. Zelda se había vuelto sumamente estudiosa. Los padres de Zelda también eran ocupados hombres de negocios. Los padres de Link, ni se diga. Y por supuesto, como antes mencionaba su madre, cuando el padre de Link había fallecido, se distanciaron un poco las familias.

 _ **En fin…**_

* * *

La campana de la escuela estaba sonando con fuerza, para anunciar que las clases ya habían comenzado. Zelda y Link habían llegado juntos, caminando desde su hogar, que no quedaba muy lejos. Iban conversando amenamente.

-Bueno, nos vemos más tarde – Dijo Link dejando a Zelda en su clase. Zelda le dijo un pequeño "Nos vemos" mientras sonrió un poquito.

Los de su clase, se le habían quedado mirando con un poco de extrañeza. Link no le había hablado como si fuera un bote de basura, con ese gesto de desagrado. No y no. Simplemente parecía que su compañía le agradaba mucho. Link no solía sonreír tanto, mucho menos con las chicas.

En cuanto vieron aquello, se acercaron a Zelda a preguntar. Todas las chicas estaban envidiosas de ella, ¿Qué había hecho para lograr el milagro?

Zelda les miro con algo de fastidio. Suspiró hondo y dijo:

-Dejen de molestarme – Comento directa y fría hacia esas chicas molestas – Si quieren hablarle, deberían ir directamente con él.

Malon, una chica pelirroja se acercó hacia Zelda y golpeó su escritorio, pero la rubia ni se inmuto.

-Te crees muy listilla, ¿no? – Acercó peligrosamente su rostro contra el de Zelda.

-En realidad lo soy, ahora, déjame en paz – Dijo Zelda sacando sus útiles escolares.

-¿En serio crees que es tan fácil, princesa? – Arrojó sus cosas hacía el suelo, mientras las demás chicas comenzaban a brincar sobre ellas, a pisarlas sin algún arrepentimiento.

-¡Y-Y-Ya basta! – Gritó una pequeña voz, proveniente de una chica igual pelirroja, pero aún más intenso el carmín de su cabello, largo hasta la espalda, lacio y bien cepillado, al punto en que se veía totalmente liso. Sus ojos eran color amarillo y tenía unas facciones muy finas, su piel era extremadamente pálida, y sus labios rojos naturalmente. Además era bastante bajita. Su nombre era…

-Mipha, Mipha… querida. A ti ya te dejamos en paz, porque Link te dejó a un lado, como una simple viruta de lápiz, así que no te metas en los asuntos de los demás, a menos que desees volver a lo mismo… – Expresó con una sonrisa malévola.

La muchacha guardó silencio por un momento, pero espabilo y encaró a Malon – ¡Ella no te ha hecho anda, déjala! – **¡PLAFF!** –Una bofetada le fue soltada en el rostro, Mipha comenzó a llorar un poco.

Zelda se levantó de su asiento y se encamino hasta llegar con Mipha y mirarle – Mipha… no tienes que dar la cara por mí – Comentó Zelda con una mirada simple, sin alguna emoción reflejada en el rostro – Yo estaré bien – Una vez dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento y le miro furtivamente a Malon – Te vas a arrepentir – Salió directamente, tomando la mano de Mipha y llevándola hacia la sala de profesores al ver que nadie llegaba, y luego entró con mucha rabia hasta donde estaba su tutora.

-¿Nohansen, River? ¿Por qué están fuera de su aula? – Preguntó al verlas frente a su puerta, una casi llorando, la otra con una mirada enojada.

-Verá, Malon y sus amigas hicieron…

La puerta del aula se abrió con gran fuerza, la tutora Urbosa, una Gerudo bastante elegante y alta, había entrado por la puerta hecha una furia. Se llevó de repente a Malon y a las dos chicas que también las habían molestado hasta el subdirector.

-Misión completa – Expresó Zelda con una sonrisa en el rostro – Espero que le den un buen escarmiento.

Mipha miro con ojos brillosos a Zelda y de repente se puso a llorar. Algunos de sus compañeros se le acercaron a consolarla. Otra chica, cerca de ahí se acercó a Zelda.

-No le temes a nada, mujer – Dijo con una cara divertida – Eres muy atrevida.

-No me considero atrevida – Le miro a los ojos, sus profundos ojos violetas y cabello corto albino – ¿Qué quieres?

Esta se echó a reír estruendosamente – No es nada, pero sinceramente me parece muy gracioso que no le temas a esa bruja, sabes que regresara ¿no?

-Aquí la espero – comentó Zelda suspirando cansada – Entonces, ¿podrías dejarme un poco tranquila?

-Claro, claro, princesa – Dijo ella y se regresó a su lugar para platicar con otras chicas.

- _A veces Cia puede ser un tanto boquifloja… es mejor no decir nada en su presencia –_ Comentó Zelda para sus adentros – _Si se enteran de que vivimos juntos… bueno, no quiero ni pensar en todos los problemas que me van a traer. Por otro lado ¿Qué les importa si es así? No me va a pasar nada a sabiendas de mi situación, de la cual están pendientes los profesores, así que…_

* * *

Al rato, Urbosa regresó en ausencia de Malon. Al parecer se había retirado a su casa por llamado de su padre, y lo violenta que se había puesto mientras estaba en la dirección, "argumentando" su inocencia.

Las clases pasaron de largo, hasta la hora del almuerzo. Link se postro a lado de la puerta del salón de Zelda, y le espero. Aunque no estaba totalmente sólo. A su lado estaba la chica de antes, Mipha, quien estaba mirándole con extrañeza, al menos para él.

-¿Qué miras? – preguntó Link con firmeza, Mipha se asustó un poco.

-L-La puerta – Contesto honesta pero tartamudamente.

Cuando Zelda salió, ambos se acercaron hasta ella y le tomaron una mano, Mipha la derecha y Link la izquierda. Se miraron un instante con una sonrisa nerviosa y luego Link, con una miríada asesina le dijo.

-Piérdete – Refunfuño como un lobo sarnoso y siguió mirándole con desagrado.

Zelda se zafó del agarre de antes, obviamente de Link por aquella grosería hacia Mipha, quien no le estaba haciendo nada malo – ¿Qué necesitas, Mipha? – Preguntó Zelda ignorando la completa presencia de Link.

-No, bueno… yo – Jugó con sus manos tiernamente – Bueno, quería invitarte algo de almorzar, para agradecerte que me hayas salvado – Zelda suspiró y miro a Link.

-Tal vez sería buena idea, pero ayer hice comida para mi almuerzo… así que quizá puedas acompañarnos – Dijo Zelda refiriéndose a Link. Al cual miro con un poco de molestia.

Mipha se sonrojo, supuso una escena que no era. Imaginando que Zelda y Link comían, y se daban de comer gustosamente en algún lugar del colegió.

-C-Creo que paso. Tal vez mañana pueda invitarte algo, o saliendo de la escuela.

-Me agrada la segunda idea – Sonrió la rubia con alegría – Entonces tomemos algo después de la escuela.

-Pero Zel –Antes de terminar, miro a Link fulminante y dio a entender que era mejor no decir nada.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos arriba – Expresó con jovialidad la rubia, haciendo Link le siguiera, despidiéndose de Mipha con una sonrisa y posteriormente postrando una mirada no muy contenta hacia Link, que iba a su lado. Fueron rumbo a la azotea de su edificio, donde comúnmente podrían subir a almorzar. Al menos ahí iba con frecuencia Zelda.

Cuando llegaron, esa ala de la azotea estaba completamente aislada del mundo que llamaba instituto.

-¿No crees que te pasaste con Mipha? Antes ya la habías rechazado de manera tan… bueno, a tu manera – Expresó entre muecas de desagrado.

-Ella se lo busco. Es tan inocente a la vista, pero yo no me trago esas mentiras – Expresó Link con una molesta mirada hacia abajo, el patio donde había mucha gente.

-No creo que ella lo haga con esa intención. Tiene una mirada inocente por naturaleza. Es tímida y tiene algunos cuantos amigos, pocos diría yo. Es dulce y amable, así que dudo mucho que lo haga con la intención estúpida de otras chicas – Confiesa la rubia con un pequeño suspiro – Me siento mal por ella. La gente le deja de hablar por la rivalidad que tiene con Malon. Después de todo fue la única chica que se atrevió a darte un regalo el día de tu cumpleaños.

Link se sorprendió, mirando a Zelda extrañado – ¿Sabías de eso? Me fastidio que supiera, todas las chicas estuvieron fastidiándome ese día.

-Lo sabía, y ella sabía esa fecha por que te conoce desde el jardín de infancia, o eso escuche. Sólo que al parecer borraste toda su existencia de tu mente. Que descortés – Cuando ella termina de decir eso se pone a masticar un bocado de la comida – Fue cuando pensé que eras una mala persona y temía cruzar mi camino o el mismo aire contigo, pero eres más dócil que un cachorro enfadado, sólo ladras.

Link miro a Zelda con bastante sonrojo. Realmente no mentían los rumores sobre su forma de ser. Era bastante franca, al punto en que lastimaba. Pero tenía razón. Apenas si se había acordado de esa chica en su infancia. Tal vez por qué no le prestaba tanta atención a aquello. Siempre fue muy sonriente y le gustaba hacer amigos, aunque a veces olvidara sus nombres.

Hubo un largo silencio, entre mordida y mordida de los bocados, fue el único ruido en presentarse sobre aquel tranquilo lugar.

Cuando Zelda termino de comer su pequeña ración, se limpió alrededor de la boca y se quedó estática observando el cielo, con toda tranquilidad. Luego aclaro su garganta y hablo:

-En mi simple opinión, deberías pedir disculpas. Si quieres ven conmigo hoy después del colegio, al menos podrías invitarle algo. Nunca le agradeciste aquel regalo, y encima, lo tiraste.

El muchacho se rasca la nuca y suspira hondo – Tal vez tienes razón. Aunque si te soy sincero, no confió en casi nadie.

Zelda le observó el rostro, lucia bastante decepcionado, sus ojos lo delataban, entonces una pregunta rondo por su mente, y salió de sus labios – ¿Por qué confías en mí? – Link alzo la mirada con rapidez, sus mejillas se miraban rojas ahora y el calor subía a su rostro – Bueno, pregunto esto porque parece que yo no soy ningún problema.

-Yo – Paro un momento y coloco una de sus manos en su boca, avergonzado – En realidad, creo que… yo…

El timbre de la campana había sonado. Zelda se levantó del asiento sin decir una sola palabra. Link le siguió de cerca, él también había terminado su almuerzo.

Cuando iban caminando, Link se acercó más a la rubia. Tomó su mano con delicadeza y Zelda reaccionó ante esto – Gracias por la comida… generalmente habría ido a la cafetería por algún sándwich y una bebida, pero… hoy fue bastante rico lo que comí y el ambiente fue agradable.

Una sonrisa sincera salió del rostro de Link, mientras el aire le pegaba ligeramente. Esa atmosfera fue nueva para Zelda.

Ambos, parados uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos. Él mostrando una sonrisa ligera, pero bastante coqueta y dulce, y ella expandiendo cada vez más las pupilas de sus ojos. Por un instante, Link miro un pequeño rubor en aquella pálida tez. Entonces, tal como aquella muchacha de hermoso rostro, sus pupilas también se dilataron.

Zelda sintió que el corazón le había ladito un poco y de inmediato frunció el ceño para dirigirse a la salida a toda prisa. Seguida por Link, que no entendía que estaba ocurriendo.

Algo en ese sentimiento no le gustaba. Era raro… era extraño y no tenía explicación a través de la experiencia, era como si sintiera algo revolviéndose en su estómago, como aquel altibajo de las montañas rusas. Sus mejillas ardían y estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba estarlo porque sudaba de más. Ni siquiera estaba pensando con claridad o sentido común ¿Qué le encontraba de atractivo a Link? Era grosero, algo presuntuoso, era demasiado tragón y encima, desconfiado de todo mundo como un animal sarnoso. Pero en ese instante, y tan sólo en ese instante le había encontrado tierno, agradable, dulce y atractivo…

Negó con la cabeza de forma brusca y se tranquilizó de repente.

Regresando a su clase, estaría apartada de él… pero después de esta, volvería a encontrarse con Link…

 _Nada de pensar tonterías, Zelda… Link es un tipo descuidado que no merece tu atención._

Suspiro hondo, dejando a lado aquello para concentrarse el resto del día. Al menos, una parte de este lo pasaría también con Mipha, no estaría sola con Link.

* * *

 **Continuara…**


	3. La llamada

**Previamente en "** _ **Quédate a mi lado**_ **":**

 _Cuando iban caminando, Link se acercó más a la rubia – Gracias por la comida… generalmente habría ido a la cafetería por algún sándwich y una bebida, pero… hoy fue bastante rico lo que comí y el ambiente fue agradable. Una sonrisa sincera salió del rostro de Link, mientras el aire le pegaba ligeramente. Esa atmosfera fue nueva para Zelda._

 _Zelda sintió que el corazón le había ladito un poco y de inmediato frunció el ceño para dirigirse a la salida a toda prisa. Seguida por Link, que no entendía que estaba ocurriendo. En ese instante, y tan sólo en ese instante le había encontrado tierno, agradable, dulce y atractivo…_

 _ **Nada de pensar tonterías, Zelda… Link es un tipo descuidado que no merece tu atención.**_

 _Suspiro hondo, dejando a lado aquello para concentrarse el resto del día. Al menos, una parte de este lo pasaría también con Mipha, no estaría sola con Link._

* * *

 **Capítulo II: La llamada**

Link estaba pensando en aquella reacción de Zelda. Por instantes su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, al pensar en aquella bella expresión sobre su rostro, aquel rojo en sus mejillas y esa mirada incrédula de lo que pasaba. Su mente realizo ilusiones, aunque vacías por instantes, las lleno de esperanzas.

Estuvo a punto de confesar su atracción. Incluso si le decía que no, estaría encantado de que supiera lo que sentía. Siempre le había visto de buena manera, especialmente porque era una chica ideal. Una chica agradable, con quien fuera fácil hablar, con quien compartir cosas, que no le hostigara sólo por ser un chico popular, que fuera reservada, amable y se esforzara con sus objetivos. Además de inteligente, era bella y tenía mucha clase, y no se refería a la clase social, si no a su forma de relacionarse con otras personas.

Suspiro al menos unas cuatro veces. Aunque llamó la atención de algunas de sus compañeras a su alrededor, que no le trataban como hostigadoras, si no como compañeras.

-Joven Link… ¡Backhood! – Grito enfadado el profesor, sacando de su trance a Link.

-¡¿Eh?! – El joven miro asustado a todos lados. Parecía incluso babear.

-Si va a dormir con los ojos abiertos… ¡Largo de mi clase! – Dijo enfadado, aquel hombre moreno, de ojos ambar, bastante fornido, de cabello rojizo y rizado. Aquel hombre era un Gerudo y era hermano de la profesora Urbosa.

-N-No señor Valley – Contesto asustado mirando a otro lado.

-Ponga atención, o largo a hacerse vago a otra parte – Respondió más enfadado al notar que Link después no presto atención.

Algunas personas comenzaron a reírse de Link mientras que otras simplemente guardaron silencio ante el regaño.

La clase prosiguió con normalidad. Link decidió prestar atención a su profesor gruñón. El señor Ganondorf tenía un mal temperamento cuando se trataba de ignorar su materia. Obviamente se enojaría, es no tener respeto hacia quien la imparte.

* * *

 **Después de las clases…**

Mipha y Zelda esperaban a Link afuera del salón de clases. El muchacho estaba copiando tarea extra por su falta de atención a su vez que se lamentaba de haber pensado en eso tan profundamente.

Cuando termino se encontró con una Mipha apenada y una Zelda cruzada de brazos.

-Lamento la tardanza, deberes extra – tras esto esboza una sonrisa.

-¿Son muchos? – Pregunto Zelda un tanto preocupada – ¿Fue el señor Ganondorf?

-Sí, así es – confeso Link con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

Para romper el hielo, Mipha tomó partido en la conversación –S-Suele ser gruñón, pero agradable.

Esta vez, Link comenzó a reírse un poco – ¿Verdad? Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo – El muchacho volvió a sonreír al tiempo que miraba a Mipha, esta vez sin ser desagradable – eh… –Rascó su nuca y luego observó a Mipha – disculpa por mi comportamiento de hace rato, es que pensé erróneamente acerca de ti. Cuando Zelda me dijo que no eras la persona que yo pensaba, bueno, me di cuenta que actué como un verdadero bruto – Suspiró avergonzado y luego le tendió la mano – ¿Qué dices si empezamos de nuevo, Mipha?

Su mirada se ilumino y sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían. Link le observaba con una brillante sonrisa que denotaba su arrepentimiento. Cuando el joven espero demasiado, simplemente se atrevió a tomar su mano y decirle.

-De verdad lo siento muchísimo. Espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante – La jovencita se sonrojó con mayor fuerza, quedando en shock por aquello. Zelda sabía perfectamente que sucedía. Antes de que Link saliera de su castigo, Mipha había comentado unas cuantas cosas que recordó en el momento.

" _Sabes algo, Zelda, realmente me gusta Link, por qué es muy enérgico y no se deja vencer fácil, es mi modelo a seguir…"_ Zelda esbozó una sonrisa divertida ante el comentario. No sabía que podían existir chicas que pensaran que Link es un modelo a seguir, en lugar de pensar que era guapo o adinerado. Mipha realmente era una chica de corazón puro.

-Bueno, ¿A dónde iremos? – Pregunta el muchacho entre sonrisas, parecía feliz de hacer amigas.

-E-Estaba pensando pasar a una cafetería nueva, cerca de la estación de Hyrule. Mi hermano, Sidon, trabaja ahí.

-Tenía entendido que tu padre manejaba la trata de aguas en la región Zora… – Decía Zelda sorprendida.

-Bueno, que tengamos dinero no significa que no debamos aprender a ganárnoslo, es lo que dice mi padre – Comenta Mipha con alegría, sintiendo orgullo de su padre – Además, Sidon cree que es buena idea ganarse las cosas por obra propia.

-Se escucha que tu hermano es todo un hombre ya - comenta Zelda.

-Sólo tiene catorce y ya es más responsable que yo, pero me siento orgullosa de él – Al terminar de decir esto, Link habla.

-Ya lo creó. Yo también trabaje a su edad en un café. Fue corto el periodo, pero me habían castigado sin mesada, así que trabaje por mí cuenta. Mi madre me retiro el castigo cuando se enteró de eso. Creo que lo hizo por ver responsabilidad en mi – Comentó con una alegré y dulce sonrisa – Fue entretenido.

Mipha y Link iban casi juntos, dejando poco más atrás a Zelda. Aunque ella se había alejado un poco al sentir que su celular vibraba.

-¿Diga? Ah… padre. Sí, he hecho mis deberes – Pausaba escuchando las palabras de su padre– Si padre, me alegro que esté mejor – Puso nuevamente con la voz entrecortada – Ah… ya veo… entonces no… – Volvió a pausar – Será mejor que descanse y se relaje hasta que pueda salir del hospital… si, le saludare después – Zelda esbozó una débil sonrisa – Sí, claro, nos vemos… Hasta luego, padre, cuídate y cuida a mamá, los amo.

La jovencita guardó su celular con recelo, mientras sus manos temblaban.

Link pudo escuchar un poco de lo que decía Zelda mientras hablaba con Mipha. Al ya no escuchar nada, volteó para darse cuenta que Zelda se había detenido con la cabeza gacha. Link también se detuvo en seco y se acercó a Zelda con rapidez.

-Yo… saben, recordé que tengo un asunto pendiente con mi taller de música, será mejor que hagamos esta salida otro día. Link, nos vemos más tarde.

Zelda salió despavorida de la escena. Link le restó importancia, quizá no era asunto suyo. Además la semana que había transcurrido, ella había tenido muchos encargos de su taller.

Llegaron al lugar del que Mipha había dicho cosas maravillosas. Tomaron un café helado junto a un par de postres y hablaron fluidamente, cosa que a ella se le había complicado antes y a él le era poco apetecible hablar con chicas. Pero en ese instante se sentía cómodo.

Sido también le había dado la bienvenida al lugar nuevo con una sonrisa enérgica. Si no fuera porque era hombre y mucho más alto que ella y que el mismo, Link pensaría que son gemelos. Pero a la vez, también pensaba en el instante que eran de diferente familia. Sidon parecía mucho más decidido y menos tímido que Mipha.

Cuando terminaron, Link le acompaño hasta la estación del tren, ella iba al distrito de Lanayru, un poco lejos de ahí. Sido salia más tarde del trabajo. Aquel gesto de Link fue agradecido por el muchacho.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer – dijo ella con una sonrisa y un sonrojo ligero.

-También mío. Eres bastante agradable. Gracias por hoy – dijo Link de la misma forma que Mipha.

-E-Entonces… me voy por aquí – Dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No hace falta formalidad – comento Link – Nos vemos, Mipha – Ambos dieron media vuelta, pero Link se regresó y le tomó un brazo con delicadeza – Espera… Mipha…

Ella volteó lentamente para responder – ¿S-Si? – Titubeo la peli roja.

-Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento. No solo de hoy. Me siento estúpido por… aquel regalo que tire a la basura. Ya se que me había disculpado antes, pero... aun así...

La chica apretó los labios con fuerza y delicadamente deslizó una mano hacia su portafolio –Y-yo… siempre lo cargo conmigo.

Sacó una bufanda que Link no había visto. Quizá era lo que venía dentro – ¿Eso era…? – pegunto Link con vergüenza.

-Sí, así es… lo hice yo sola. Era la primera vez que tejía y bordaba. Pero salió tan bien que quería regalártela como un presente. Aunque, parece que no te hubiera gustado de todas…

En cuanto la muchacha empezaba a menospreciarse, Link se la arrebato de las manos y se la colocó alrededor de cuello, remplazando la que tenía puesta.

-Es perfecta. Tiene un hilo muy fuerte, y no me pica como los suéteres de mi tía – confesó el joven con rubor en las mejillas, recordando esos viejos momentos familiares – Gracias… y lo siento por no haberlo siquiera abierto.

Mipha quedo estupefacta, con un enorme sonrojo volvió a inclinar la cabeza con una reverencia y luego salió huyendo de la escena, dejando a Link confundido, pero feliz.

Volvió a sentir que el estomago se le revolvía, como si hubiera bajado de una montaña rusa con rudeza. Aunque esta vez Mipha había sido la culpable. Link pensó que tal vez era porque parecía una chica dulce y tierna. La cabeza le dio vueltas al asunto hasta llegar a casa.

* * *

Cuando regresó a casa no parecía haber nadie. Las luces estaban todas apagadas y Zelda no había hecho la cena, aunque le tocaba ese día.

Se adentró hasta subir escalones arriba y escuchar ligeros sollozos en la habitación contigua a la de su cuarto.

-¿Zelda? – Preguntó nervioso girando poco a poco la perilla de esa habitación.

-N-No… Link… n-no estoy en ropa decente – dijo ella excusándose. Link la escuchaba rara e insegura.

-No sé qué clase de ropa sea indecente, pero prefiero saber que sucede – este abrió el cuarto, también estaba a oscuras. No podía ni ver donde estaba Zelda.

Cuando prendió la luz, se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba aparentemente vacía, de no ser porque se dio cuenta de que un pie salía al lado de la puerta del armario.

Link se acercó hasta toparse con el cuerpo de la joven, aferrándose a él.

Cuando Zelda alzó la cabeza, ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Link intento consolarle, pero ella no respondía a lo que preguntaba.

-Zelda, dime ¿qué ha pasado? – Ella solamente estática. No respondía.

El muchacho no pudo evitar tirarse sobre las rodillas y estrujarla contra su pecho. Chito sus ligeros sollozos y le acarició su cabello – Ya pasó – Dijo el joven con una mirada entristecida – No pierdas la calma.

Zelda se dejó llevar por el momento, sollozando en el pecho del muchacho algo desesperada.

¿Qué es lo que había escuchado a través del celular?

Link no lo sabía con certeza, pero por ese desesperado llanto no podía ser nada bueno. Tan sólo se limitó a consolar su corazón por el momento y darle un poco de cariño.

Pasó la noche al lado de Zelda en su armario, hasta que su madre llegó. Actuaron con naturalidad después de eso. Aunque su madre sospechaba algo.

-¿Ha pasado algo, Link? – pregunto curiosa mientras este estudiaba tranquilo.

-Nada, madre.

-Seguro que no ha… -De inmediato le interrumpió el rubio.

-No ha pasado nada, ahora por favor. Necesito concentrarme.

Pocas veces tenia conversaciones tan cortas sobre algo así con su hijo. Generalmente si había algo fuera de lo normal, le decía con sinceridad las cosas, pero esta vez fue muy seco. Tal vez no había nada, o tal vez había pasado algo.

Algo había ocurrido, pero por ahora sería un misterio para ella.


	4. Mientras más me acerco, más lejos estoy

**Hola chicos. Perdonen que haya tardado tanto. Y sobre todo con esté capítulo que tal vez nos les vaya a gustar demasiado. La trama va así y no la puedo cambiar... POR AHORA. Así que no exaspere, no digan que es "Bait" es que así imagine la historia. Sin más preámbulos, sigamos con la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Cuanto más me acerco, más lejos estoy**

* * *

Habían pasado al menos un mes y medio desde aquella llamada, y Zelda aún no tenía la más mínima idea sobre el estado de salud de su madre. Conforme pasaban los días, más desesperada estaba. Cada vez se concentraba menos en lo realmente "importante", sus notas habían bajado preocupando a Daria y al mismo Link.

Incluso Mipha se había preocupado por Zelda, que en clase comenzaba a fallar con sus tareas o sus respuestas.

No cabía duda que a Mipha se le acababa la paciencia con las malas lenguas de sus compañeras. Las chicas podían llegar a ser sumamente crueles con los demás cuando se lo proponían, pensaba Mipha. No podía evitar sentir rabia cuando las amigas de la acosadora Malon se burlaban estruendosamente de Zelda, y esta simplemente dejaba salir algunas muecas de coraje. Pero no era porque le molestara que la trataran como despistada o torpe, era porque sentía pesadez de no saber nada de su madre en esos momentos, y las risas de hiena no ayudaban a su mente a pensar con claridad.

Además del coraje por las susodichas burlonas, Mipha se encontraba desanimada, sabía que Zelda no era su mejor amiga, pero si había algo en que podía ayudar, ella lo haría costara lo que costara, y no sólo por sentirse en deuda, no señor, sino porque en el tiempo que la había conocido mucho o poco se dio cuenta de que no merecía nada malo. Era una joven lista, educada, que siempre podía dar la cara por otras personas más débiles que ella, y Mipha había admirado esas cualidades siempre.

Siempre se le acercaba durante el tiempo en el que Zelda comenzaba a flaquear, le ayudaba con lo que podía. Incluso cuando no respondía las preguntas, Mipha trataba de soplarle respuestas.

No solo tenía el apoyo de Mipha, si no también, y principalmente, el de Link.

En fin…

* * *

Era la primera semana de Enero y Zelda seguía de la misma forma. Su mirada estaba perdida en la tristeza y eso hacía mella en Mipha y en Link.

-Bueno, me voy yendo a casa. Cuídense – dijo Mipha despidiéndose de los dos.

-Espera – dijo Zelda aturdida –Mipha… bueno. Quiero agradecerles por esta aquí para mí, a los dos. Quiero agradecerte especialmente a ti, Mipha – Lo último se lo susurró en el oído a la pelirroja.

Mipha se sonrojó cuando Zelda se hizo a un lado y les ofreció una pequeña tira de papel. Eran boletos para un parque de diversiones, pero solo había dos.

-¿Qué es esto? –Link los miro unos momentos y cuando se dio cuenta dio un pequeño grito – ¡Boom! Me diste en el blanco. Pero… sólo hay dos – Esa emoción se desvaneció al pensar que no iría el, quizá. Conociendo lo cruel que podía portarse Zelda a veces, aunque era solo unas cuantas bromitas.

-Bueno, como sólo conseguí dos, imagino que no hay más remedio que vayan ustedes sin mí – Comentó con una ligera sonrisa – ¿No creen?

-¿Ehhh? No, no y no, mejor llévate a Mipha – Dijo Link, riéndose un poco cuando Mipha dijo exactamente y al mismo tiempo que él, las mismas palabras. A excepción de que el "Mipha" se convirtió en "Link"

-De ninguna manera – Zelda sacudió su mano en gesto de desaprobación por la idea – Vayan juntos. Se merecen un descanso de mis dilemas. Ya me han ayudado suficiente los dos, es hora de ayudarles a ustedes – Ninguno de los dos entendió aquello que Zelda quería decirles. Sonrió para ellos, sus despistados amigos.

Se miraron nerviosos pero al final el rostro de Zelda imploraba que le hicieran caso.

-Bueno – dijo Link – Vayamos, Mipha, pero para la próxima las invitó a las dos. Tal vez a un amigo que hice apenas. Es buena gente pero es algo gruñón.

-¿En serio? Está bien, pero que no hagan bomba – dijo Zelda animada, más que antes – lo digo porque tu enojo más el suyo podría traer catástrofe.

Los tres comenzaron a sonreír de sobre manera. Link lo hizo al doble al ver que Zelda por fin estaba un poco alegre. Al menos se la pasaba bien cuando hablaban ellos tres. Le agradaba que Mipha fuera tan amable con Zelda, y a su vez, que le sacara una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Nos vemos este sábado, eso dice el boleto – Dijo Link cuando Mipha ya se iba, recibiendo un pequeño "¡Sí!" de respuesta.

-Espero que se diviertan – comentó la rubia alegremente – Link, sabes que no es necesario que yo…

-Nada de eso. Estarás en mi casa hasta que tu padre resuelva las cosas. No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien – Rozó sus dedos contra la cara de Zelda, haciendo que la joven se abalance contra él.

-Dime ¿Cuándo es que empecé a apreciarte tanto, Link? Ya no eres ese chico grosero y sucio que comía demasiado y gritaba como tonto. Te has vuelto un gran confidente.

Link se limitó a callar, sólo prevaleció acariciando su cabellera rubia con bastante calma.

* * *

 **Sábado-**

Llegó el día. Link estaba esperando afuera de una estación del tren donde se verían. Saliendo de ahí estarían a unos metros del parque de diversiones.

Pasaron unos momentos después de la hora en que habían quedado. Se le hacía un poco extraño por parte de Mipha, ya que no acostumbraba a llegar tarde a reuniones o a los lugares de encuentro.

Estaba mirando el móvil cuando de repente le interrumpió una pequeña mano en el hombro.

-H-Hola, perdona por llegar tarde – Cuando Link se dio la vuelta se encontró con Mipha, en un bonito vestido color azul con detalles blancos, de manga larga y talle medio. En el pecho tenía la marca de la región de Lanayru, un gran monumento que conocían como "Bestia divina Vah Ruta" Además de conjugar su vestido con algunas joyas plateadas y un par de botines café claro. Bajó el vestido tenía unas medias y para el frio un pequeño gorro del mismo color que el vestido.

Tenía el cabello en un amarre de moño, una parte suelta y otra amarrada. Un poco de maquillaje al natural, aunque sus labios ya eran bastante rojos.

Link se quedó un poco sorprendido por cómo veía vestida Mipha. Sus mejillas ardieron con rojo cuando esta se postro tímida.

Él iba vestido con una playera y el símbolo de un ojo con una lágrima cayendo, este en color azul y el fondo negro. Unos pantalones sencillos y un par de tenis casuales. Un gorro color azul con una franja roja y la bufanda que le había regalado Mipha. Incluso tenía una chaqueta negra que le protegía bien.

-¿Vamos? – Le tendió el brazo para que ella lo tomara, Mipha lo aceptó algo apenada.

Caminaron fuera de la estación para encontrarse con la taquilla, donde dieron los boletos. Estos eran pase Platinum. Vaya que Zelda había regalado más que unos boletos.

Caminaron con lentitud hasta que en la mera entrada se toparon con un tipo de rifa, o algo por el estilo. Ni se inmutaron. No fue hasta que los tomaron de la mano que reaccionaron.

-¡FEEEEEELICIDADES! –Gritó con euforia lo que parecía un tipo de presentador – ¡Son la pareja 10,000 de este año nuevo!

-¡¿EH?! – Mipha, asustada por el gritillo se escudó con Link.

-¡Es tímida! – El tipo le encajo el hombro a Link, con una mirada picara – Son del mejor tipo – susurro al rubio.

Link se alejó bruscamente de él y tal como hizo Mipha, la puso detrás de él mismo a unos pasos detrás.

-¿Podría dejarnos en paz? Estamos aquí para disfrutar el día, no para que…

-Eso mismo, amor de parejas – Suspira largamente con una sonrisa, sonrojando a los dos muchachos.

-N-No somos una pareja… –Dijo Mipha en un tono muy bajo.

-¡L-LO QUE DIJO ELLA! – Gritoneo el rubio apenado.

-¡Pero que dulces muchachos! – Este comenzó a carcajearse – En fin. Como premio tendrán cupones para comida gratuitos, de cualquier puesto que deseen y dos pases dobles Platinum para que nos visiten de nuevo. Disfrútenlo – Les dio un sobre con los respectivos cupones y boletos.

Les tomaron una foto, como si fueran una pareja y luego les dieron una copia.

-Es increíble cómo la gente puede estar tan loca para confundirnos como pareja – Comentó Link con las mejillas coloradas – E-Es decir… –Tapó su boca y miró a otro lado nervioso – ¿Cómo pueden pensar que alguien como yo soy tu pareja?

La cara triste de la chica se desvaneció al escuchar sus palabras. Por un momento pensó que el hecho de decirle que "la gente esta tan loca para confundirles como pareja" era como si estuviera insinuando que a él le parecía horrible que ella pareciera su novia.

Mipha se rio de Link con diversión – Claro que no, Link. Yo creo que más bien se preguntan, como una chica tan… tímida y torpe podría ser novia de alguien como tú – Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí al momento en que ella dicto esas palabras.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, mismo que Link rompió por la vergüenza. Tomó la mano de Mipha y la llevó a algunas atracciones del parque.

Nunca se había sentido capaz de ser tan abierta con una persona. ¿Cuándo había cambiado todo? Esto era posible y nada más posible por Zelda. Haberla defendido, lo que era lo correcto, lo llevó a ese momento y ese lugar. A tener esa relación de amistad con Link. Nunca se había sentido tan bien por haber hecho lo que es correcto, no tanto como en ese momento.

Subieron a la montaña rusa y otras atracciones. Una que en especial quería probar Mipha era las tazas rodantes. Link prefirió entrar a la casa de los espejos, aunque Mipha se sentía medio perdida en el sitio.

Finalmente llegó la tarde noche. Se sentaron a beber y comer algo mientras hablaban de lo bueno que había sido el día.

Mipha aclaró su garganta tímidamente. Se dirigió hacia Link con la mirada su luego la desvió, atrayendo la atención del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el muchacho confundido.

-No… no es nada, Link – Suspiró hondo para mirar el rostro de Link, que aún parecía no entender lo que pasaba – Bueno, tal vez si es algo, pero…

-¿Pero…? –Los ojos de Mipha ni siquiera tocaban los suyos. Estaba muy nerviosa como para hacerlo.

-Tengo… tengo algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero me temo que si te digo algo ya no podamos seguir como estamos y todo cambie a mal, porque obviamente sé la respuesta a esto.

-¿Hiciste algo malo? No sé que estas tratando de decir, Mipha. Sabes… antes de que continues, quiero decirte que de verdad has sido una persona amable y confiables. Nunca me había sentido tal que así hablando con una chica, por… bueno, tu sabes. Me siento a gusto con tu compañía, no sabía que tan amigable y agradable podrías ser. Lamento no haberte hablado antes.

Esas palabras le habían dado un valor y esperanza a Mipha, por lo que prosiguió a decirle lo que quería decirle – Link, desde hace mucho tiempo tú…

Hubo palabras sordas, parecía que toda la gente no había escuchado nada de lo que dijo Mipha, salvó por Link. La mirada del rubio se expandio como dos grandes platos y su boca balbuceaba cosas que ni siquiera sabía en que idioma estaban.

Nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar tan bien de él. De sus cualidades, sus defectos y sus encantos. Que alguien supiera poco o mucho sobre lo que le gustaba y lo que odiaba. De sus virtudes como hombre y todo por lo que ha estado luchando. Además de Zelda, nadie se había atrevido a hablar mal sobre el estúpido pensamiento de las chicas sobre "Link no tiene padre y es cool por eso"

Aun estaba mudo por aquellas hermosas palabras hacia él, y sobre la expresión de esos sentimientos. Mipha bajó la mirada con agradecimiento y se levantó de la silla para marcharse, y así hizo.

Link no dijo nada, no pudo. Reacciono hasta que Mipha ya llevaba un buen tramo de camino, pero eso no le impidió a sus piernas correr todo lo que podía.

El joven alcanzó a la muchacha, que ya tenía lágrimas por lo que había ocurrido.

Mipha era sensible y delicada. Aunque no sentía ni rencor u odio, estaba un poco cabizbaja porque seguramente había tirado una buena amistad a la basura. Sabía que tomar riesgos era una tontería, pero lo hizo.

-N-No me mires – comentó la chica apenada –Lo siento, Link, porfavor, olvida lo que dije, fue una tontería arriesgar nuestra amistad cuando se perfectamente que tú no…

El joven calló a Mipha con un beso directo en los labios. Ni siquiera sabía bien que estaba haciendo, sólo reacciono. Como era muy bajita tuvo que agacharse y tomarla por los brazos con fuerza. Le atrajo hacia él. Primero no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, y luego se abrazó al joven con recelo.

La gente a su alrededor se reía un poco ante la pareja "fugaz" despues de terminar el trabajo, Link la jalo hacía un sitió más privado. Un pequeño jardincillo donde no había más que una cuantas personas por la hora.

Link le dio la espalda a Mipha cuando llegaron al sitio, y no se atrevió a articular palabra alguna. Pero no iba a escapar de sus actos. Lo había hecho por alguna razón, la cual aún no tenía bien claro.

Se supone que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Zelda. Esa chica tierna y amable que le gustaba estudiar más que otra cosa, y que amaba la música. Su cabellera rubia, sus ojos azul oscuro y su rostro fino lleno de amabilidad.

Pero ahora no podía ver a Zelda. En su cabeza estaba la imagen de Mipha a la que le había arrebatado un beso ferviente y luego la había arrastrado hasta ahí. Quizá su amor platónico era Zelda, pero la chica que no salía de su cabeza era Mipha.

-Link, no tenías que darme un beso por lástima, o porque me viste llorando. Bastaba con un abrazo para qué… –Link interrumpió nuevamente con un beso y esta vez no se detuvo.

-No ¿Lastima? No sería capaz. Si de verdad no hubiera querido, no lo hubiera hecho. – El rubio esbozó una cálida sonrisa que llenó de calor el corazón de Mipha – A decir verdad fue más un impulso de deseo. No sé. Verte llorar tal vez fue un detonante – Rascó su nuca con cuidado – Es decir... Cada vez que hablamos es tranquilidad, cuando nos miramos, siento un cosquilleo en mi pecho, y cuando rozó tu mano o la tomó por completo pasa lo mismo. Creo que me gustas también.

El crepúsculo azotó todo el lugar, haciendo pleno el momento. Mipha comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez con una sonrisa cálida. Como si todo a su alrededor hubiera desaparecido. Tomó valor de si misma y se abrazó a Link, a su vez este la estrujo con ternura.

Volvieron cada quien a su casa. Link la acompaño hasta la estación y regresó a casa pensando las cosas que habían pasado. Suspiró profundamente y tomó su pecho cuidadoso.

* * *

Cuando llegó, Zelda le esperaba con la cena lista, y como siempre su madre no estaba en casa.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó la joven cuando miró que Link estaba distraido.

-Ni te imaginas. Creo que ahora tengo novia – Rascó su nuca avergonzado mientras Zelda se reía de él.

-Tu dijiste que necesitabas a clarar tus pensamientos. Estoy segura de que si hubieramos ido no te habrías divertido tanto. Además Mipha ya sentía cosas por ti desde antes. No iba a arrebatarle su felicidad aceptandote.

-Creo que había muchas cosas pasando ultimamente. Cuando te dije mis sentimientos, sonreiste y afirmaste que no estaba enamorado de ti. Tal vez tenías razon.

-Mipha es mejor partido para ti. Además no estoy enamorada de nadie en absoluto. No tengo cabeza para esas cosas y tampoco te veo de la misma forma.

-Si, bueno, de todas formas tenías razón. No estamos diseñados el uno para el otro.

Platicaron amenamente y luego Link se dirigió hacia su habitación. Miro su celular dándose cuenta que Mipha le había mandado unos mensajes.

 _Mipha~ Hoy a las 21:08_

 _ **-Link, gracias por el día.  
Esto… no quiero causarte ninguna  
molestía, así que puede no  
contestar. Sólo te deseo buenas  
noches… **_

_Link~ Hoy a las 21:42_

 _ **-No pasa nada, disculpa que  
apenas haya visto el mensaje.  
Estaba cenando. Me alegró que  
lo hayas pasado bien…**_

 _ **-Descansa, linda.**_

En ese momento, Mipha leyó el mensaje y se estremeció totalmente. Link era muy atrevido a veces, pero eso le gustaba mucho. Sobre todo si hacía cumplidos amables. No podía estar más feliz…

Link esbozó una sonrisa al leer el mensaje. Suspiró profundmente y luego se preparo para dormir.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

 **Chicos, si, si, ya sé, ya sé. Odien a Zword, linchenla. :'v No, no lo hagan. En serio, esperen. Así va la trama, ¿ok? En fin, ya se vera que pasará despues. No se desesperen. Chao**


	5. ¿Te recuperaré?

**Capítulo IV: ¿Te recuperaré?**

* * *

Era cierto que había dicho eso. Que había rechazado esa idea cuando Link le dijo "Zelda, me gustas mucho" porque sabía de los sentimientos de Mipha, pero de igual forma sabía perfectamente que ella también estaba enamorada de Link.

-¡Que idiota! – Se abofeteó mentalmente por perder una gran oportunidad. Todo el tiempo había sido egoísta con sus deseos, pero esa vez había tirado todo por la borda.

No era sorpresa que después de unos meses de lenta recuperación, Link había llegado a su corazón desolado. Y aunque en un principio pensó que aquella calidez era mero producto de consolación hacía la falta de información sobre el estado concretó de su madre, se había dado cuenta muy pero muy tarde que sus sentimientos eran reales.

Quería patalear y llorar cuando se enteró de que ya eran una pareja, Mipha y Link.

Había deseo de revertir ese hecho, había deseo de retractarse, pero era demasiado tarde para ello. Habría que resignarse a la situación y así haría Zelda.

…

…

….

Si… o…. ¿No?

-¡NO, NO! ¡Maldición, Zelda! Tú hiciste esto, tú te resignas – Volvió a pensar para dentro de sí – Tú uniste esa pareja y le regalaste la felicidad a una chica que ahora consideras como tu mejor amistad… no vas a ir a cagarla por un capricho de adolescente.

Varias malas ideas llegaron a su cabeza. Unas cuantas sobre provocar a Link y hacer que dejara su novia en una efímera semana de estar con ella. Provocar a Link con sus encantos femeninos y ocultar esa relación, con el peligro de que estos fueran descubiertos.

-¡NO! – Esta vez, la cachetada fue real.

Ella no era esa clase de mujer. Se respetaba y daba a respetar a otros chicos. Como a Revali, que había ingresado no hacía mucho al colegio, y con quien comenzó a hablar después de haberle tocado como equipo en un proyecto.

Era un joven más o menos de la estatura de Link. Un poco más, de hecho. Su cabello era color negro azulado, peinado hacía atrás y con una pequeña trenza colgando a un lado. Tenía ojos grandes pero extrañamente rasgados, de color verde. Su nariz era respingada y sus labios delicados. Tenía la tez blanca. En conclusión, era un joven atractivo. El uniforme, había que decir le quedaba muy bien.

Casualmente, el mismo joven estaba en el club de música y le gustaba tocar el acordeón. Según su historia, un amigo en Hebra le había enseñado a tocarlo y había recitado unas piezas musicales de cultura general.

Se había llevado bien con ella, con Mipha, pero con Link era algo complicado. Por ello casi nunca iniciaban una conversación.

Incluso a veces iba a tomar café con Revali cerca de una plaza a la que solía ir con sus padres. Aun recordaba una de las conversaciones que había tenido con él acerca de su amor platónico por Link.

Fue una semana antes de que Zelda llevará a cabo su plan para unir a Mipha y a Link:

 _Ahí estaba Zelda, tomando un sorbo de su café helado recién traído por manos de una camarera. Revali le miraba con intensidad, pero era de esas miradas que no te dejan tranquilo, miradas acusadoras._

 _-¿Pasa algo, Revali? – Preguntó Zelda desconcertada._

 _-Sea lo que sea que planees, te sugiero que andes con cuidado. No vayas a arrepentirte – Comentó el chico pelinegro con una sonrisa. Así era Revali, como si supiese todo._

 _-No me arrepentiré – Dijo Zelda, tratando de no asustarse por la advertencia del joven._

 _-Es en serio, Zelda. Si haces algo imprudente puede que no lo recuperes luego – Sabía perfectamente a que se refería. La perspicacia del joven no tenía precedentes, pero Zelda poco caso le hizo._

-¡Ah, idiota! Debí tomarle la palabra a Revali e ir con Link al parque, y ahora seriamos nosotros. Me siento como una imbécil. No merezco siquiera ser tomada como amiga, soy patética – se lanzó boca abajo hacia su cama.

Estaba sola esa tarde, Link había salido en compañía de Mipha para una sesión de compras. A pesar de que había sido invitada, e incluso que Revali estaba dispuesto a acompañarle, ella decidió rechazar la invitación. Por ende, Revali también decidió no asistir.

Las lágrimas querían invadir el rostro de Zelda, pero se reusó a dejarlas salir. No había pasado de llorar en un buen rato los meses anteriores por la angustia de no saber noticias nuevas sobre su madre. Al menos no hacía más de unas semanas su padre había dicho que la situación se había vuelto estable.

No había motivos para estar decaída, salvo por Link. Pero eso había sido culpa suya. Debió haber escuchado a Revali, pero no lo hizo.

-Nunca dejaré de decirme que soy una tonta… jamás – Exhaló el aire con pesadez, observando la ventana con melancolía.

 **Plaza Central de Hyrule City**

-¡Mira, Link! ¿Tú crees que a Zelda le gustaría algo así? – Preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Se encontraba probando un bonito gorro de para la primavera, ya que los rayos solares de Hyrule a veces eran demasiado fuertes para la piel.

-No lo sé, pero espero podamos encontrar algo para su cumpleaños. Menos más que se negó a venir – Dijo Link tras un suspiro – Sé que querias ser amable, Mipha, pero debiste considerar que era una sorpresa para ella.

Mipha suspiró con una sonrisa. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ser amable y preguntar qué se le había pasado por alto ese pequeño detalle. De igual forma, Zelda era su mejor amiga y le había dado el mejor de los obsequios: un día a solas con Link que terminó en una relación.

Estaba tan contenta con Link que ni ella había notado los recientes comportamientos de la rubia. No se había percatado de que ella también tenia aprecio por Link, de una manera equivalente a lo que ella misma sentía por su chico.

¿Qué sucedería en el momento en que Mipha se enterara de los sentimientos de Zelda…?

* * *

Hola xD Sé que es muy corto el capítulo, pero siento que si lo alargo no me saldrá demasiado bien hacia el rumbo que tomará xD por ello el próximo capítulo será más largo. En fin. Gracias y espero que nos leamos pronto.


	6. La agonía de la gota

**A** viso que hoy será un capítulo cargado de emociones y drama xD por favor, guarden discreción, críticas constructivas(? No me linchen ni nada. Todo siempre tiene un progreso, aunque este sea largo y tedioso x3 Disfruten sin maldecirme, por fa :,v Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, eso me da mucho animo, saber que les parece y si me equivoco con la ortografía y la gramática :3

* * *

 **Capítulo V: La agonía de la gota**

 _¿Cuando había pasado esto? El pastel que tanto le costó hornear a sus pequeñas manos estaba sobre el suelo, las velas derretidas, los regalos desgarrados y pasados por el suelo. Ella con una marca roja sobre su mejilla… con lágrimas sobre el rostro… y la otra con el gesto descompuesto._

 _Y yo… ahí, con su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos, protegiendola de un monstruo enrabietado. Y él, de la misma forma, pero calmando a la bestia interna de quien siempre manetenía una postura impecable, digna de una princesa de cuentos antiguos de Hyrule…_

 _Sus ojos me observaban, y cuando lo hicieron, directamente mostrandole a esos lagos azules que ahora no queria ni saber de ella, las lágrimas le brotaron de inmeadiato y sin intentar cesar._

 _Incluso así, la compasíon volvio a llegarme cuando entendí que esos ojos no estaban atacando con malicia, parecían dolidos e incontrolables, como su estado en ese momento._

 _Había algo ahí, en esos ojos, que me hacian sentir culpable._

 _¿Cometí un error?_

* * *

Por una vez en la vida, Revalí aceptó cooperar con Mipha y Link en un plan del cumpleaños de la que consideraba como una amiga. Mipha iba a cocinar la cena y hasta el pastel. Revali a realizar decoraciones, y Link se encargaría de envolver los regalos de los demás, y preparar su casa.

Desafortunadamente su madre no podía ese dia, porque estaba en el trabajo. Por esa razón sólo iban a estar los cuatro. Sería una fiesta sorpresa para Zelda.

El plan consistía en que Revali le invitará un café a Zelda. Esta accedería. Ahí le desearía un buen cumpleaños y al terminar, volverían a casa. Posteriormente, Revali le recordaría que tenía que prestarle unas partituras por el club de música. Zelda le invitaría a pasa y ¡Sorpresa! Desearían los tres un feliz cumpleaños a Zelda.

Y asi fue el plan…

Eran las doce del día. Mipha había ido a la casa de Link para empezar a hacer todo.

Mipha y Link se quedaron en casa, para acomodar las decoraciones que Revali había hecho y comprado. Además de poner la mesa y otras cosas. La chica cocinaba amenamente, hasta que Link llego por detrás y la abrazo, rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos.

-Link – Dijo medio avergonzada – D-Debo hacerlo correctamente, o si no se estropeará – Pero Link seguía tentando la piel de Mipha con sus manos. Y de repente bajo su rostro y tocó con delicadeza su piel con sus labios. La sensación calida de aquel beso travieso dejo una sensación electrica en ella.

-Hoy vienes muy linda – Dijo el con un puchero – Espero que no sea por Zelda…

-Claro que sí – Reaccionó con el mismo puchero de juego – Es sólo por Zelda que vine así… ¿Tú que? – Ambos espezaron a reirse.

Aquella risa fue detenida en cuanto vieron a Zelda bajar de las escalerillas – Buenas – Dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Hoy se veía mal del rostro.

– Buenas… – Dijo Mipha con una sonrisa en la cara. misma que se desvaneció al ver el estado del semblante de la rubia – ¡Diosas! Zelda, ¿estás bien? – La pelirroja corrió desenfrenada hasta quedar frente a Zelda y checar la temperatura con su mano.

– Estoy bien – Dijo Zelda un tanto incómoda – Disculpa, Mipha. Pero tengo que irme.

Así como dijo pasó de largo tan amargamente que Mipha sintió un escalofrio. Nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación cerca de ella. Trato de detener su paso pero cuando lo intentó, Zelda le cerró la puerta en la nariz.

Link también lucía extrañado del comportamiento de Zelda. Se acercó hasta su pelirroja y socorrió su sentimiento decaído. En verdad había sentido dolor por la forma en la que la había evitado. La forma en la que ella se había ido así sin más. Se sintió mal no por ella, si no por lo que Zelda estuviese pasando.

Cuando creían que su madre había mejorado su estado de salud, tuvó una recaída. Lo que no sabían ni Mipha ni Link es que ese día, el mismo de su cumpleaños, operarían a su madre. Zelda no lo había contado a nadie, justo iba a conversarlo con Revali, a deshaogarse.

Desde que Link y Mipha estaban saliendo, Zelda sentía que estaba sola. Aunque era ella misma la que se aislaba y negaba salir con ellos. Siempre que la invitaban a salir ponía una excusa o se negaba. Sin darse cuenta, se alejó. Aunque no quisiera, aunque los apreciara… tenía que admitir que verlos juntos le hacia doler el pecho con amargura. Misma que la comenzaba a demacrar más y más. Para ello se había sumido en el estudio, de tal forma que era lo único que le importaba.

Su apariencia si que había cambiado. De la mujercita impecable ya no quedaba nada. Su voz de oro se había consumido, su belleza se había apagado, esperando entre las sombras para regresar.

–Si algo le pasará a Zelda… – Mipha estaba al borde de las lágrimas – No me lo perdonaría…

Link abrazó a la muchacha pelirroja con fulgor. También se sentía mal por Zelda. Por alguna razón sentía una enorme opresión sobre el pecho. Su amiga, la chica que una vez le gustó, su compañera del hogar.

* * *

 **-Cafetería Farone-**

Acordarón verse quince minutos antes de la una. Revali estaba ahí, tan puntual como siempre. Estaba vestido con un pantalon de mezclilla oscura, unos tenis tipo converse de textura cuadriculada que se notaban a la vista, en color negro con rayas blancas. Una camiseta verde pino, olgada a juego con una chaqueta de cuero negra, de aquellas que generaban más confianza que una facha de delincuente.

Zelda venía con unas mallas negras, una camisa debajo de la espalda baja con un estampado de flores y el fondo rosa pastel. Un short bastante corto de mezclilla y unos botines café claro. Su cabello apenas estaba peinado, no tenía maquillaje ni nada.

–Mirate, te ves demacrada ¿Dónde esta la princesa del colegio del que todo mundo me rumoreaba? – Dijo el de cabello azabache a modo de broma

–Está fuera de servicio – Comentó la rubia con una sonrisa divertida.

Ambos entraron a la cafetería y se sentaron en una terraza, a petición de Revali.

A pesar de todo, era ese muchacho de ojos verdes con quien mejor se llebava. Podia bromear y decir medio monton de sandeses. Se sentía cómoda.

Por un momento se puso a pensar que tal vez podría intentar olvidarse de la parejita si estaba con Revali, intentar incluso de sacar el clavo de Link con otro clavo. Aunque claro, no tenia idea si Revali sentia algo especial por ella; lo más seguro es que sólo la tomaba como su compañera.

Se sentaron en su respectivo lugar y les dieron la carta para ordenar.

– Tomaré esta oportunidad para desearte feliz cumpleaños, Zelda. Yo invito todo – Le sonrió el muchacho pálido.

– Oh… muchas gracias, Revali –Comentó con una amplia sonrisa, de esas pocas que sólo apreciaba él de vez en cuando – ¿Así que lo sabias? – Alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

– Por supuesto. Me lo dijeron las chicas del club – comentó Revali, nuevamente con un tono arrogante pero de manera bromista.

Pidieron a la camarera sus respectivas órdenes. Zelda había hecho sufrir un poco a la cartera del muchacho, o eso creía ella. Bastaba con decir que su padre era dueño de una compañía de vuelos internacionales y él trabajaba a tiempo parcial en la empresa familiar, de manera tan impecable que se ganaba una buena parte de los ingresos, tan sólo por su desempeño y su eficacia.

Conversaron un poco sobre el día anterior, mientras degustaban su orden. Discutían sobre los trabajos del club y de la clase. Revali le habló de su trabajo y finalmente, Zelda sobre sus miedos.

– Comprendo. Entonces tu madre tuvo una recaída y hoy…. – Revali paró antes de sacar lo sencible a flote – eso…

– Tengo miedo de que mi madre no pueda resistir la operación – sinceró Zelda. Sus ojos denotaron bastante tristeza, pues por el tono bajo de su voz era notorio.

– Esta bien claro que tu madre es algo muy importante para ti – Dijo Revali con tono de consuelo – No sé como se siente eso, mi madre fallecio cuando era muy joven – Comentó el muchacho con indiferencia.

Zelda no dijo nada. Escuchó atentamente como Revali se expresaba acerca del tema. Era frio. Aunque algo de vacio se notaba en su rostro. Siempre se mantenía sereno, pero también veía sobre sus ojos cierto brillo de ansia y tristeza. Lo sabía porque así lucían sus ojos cada vez que miraba el espejo de su baño, y el de su tocador.

– Así que, básicamente me he estado criando solo – Finalizó el relato con tanta simpleza como con la que empezó. Sin lágrimas, sin martirio. Con una voz generica y un rostro aséptico.

No era fácil de digerir para ella, pero para él era lo común. Se sintió tan tonta de hablar sobre esos problemas como si fuesen algo imposible de sobre llevar. No es como si ella fuese su madre. Claro, ¡amaba a su madre muchísimo! Pero todo lo estaba haciendo más y más grande.

– Sé que no es lo único. ¿Ya dirás la verdad o tengo que decirla yo por ti? – Los ojos de Zelda se inhundaron de lágrimas. No paraban de salir por si solas.

El brazó de Revali jaló delicadamente la silla donde estaba sentada. Y luego la envolvió con sus dos brazos.

– No voy a darte esperanzas, Zelda. Lo hecho esta hecho y no lo puedes cambiar tan fácil. El tiempo dirá si te mereces una oportunidad más o no – Con esas palabras es como pudo reaccionar. Un golpe de realidad.

La rubia se calmó poco a poco y sintió como su respiración calmada volvía a ella. Las lágrimas dejaron de brotar. Afortunadamente ese día no había demasiadas personas alrededor. Tanto por la hora como por el día, no había nadie más que ellos en ese lugar de la cafetería. Miro a su amigo, y con otra sonrisa más supo que el estar ahí en la terraza había sido su idea. Nadie más había visto esa escena.

* * *

Después de esa charla, que aunque simple, fue muy clara, se dirigieron hacia la casa de Link. Antes de despedirse, Zelda recordó que debía entregarle las partituras que habían acordado. Le invitó a pasar pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, una pila de confeti cayó sobre su cabeza, así como serpentina. Todo desde un pequeño cañon de papel.

– ¡SORPRESA! – Gritarón Mipha y Link, sorprendiendo más a la rubia. Estaban alzando los brazos y sonriendole enormemente. Luego pasaron a abarazarla y jalarla hacia la sala, al igual que a Revali.

– ¿Q-Qué es esto? – Cuestionó Zelda confundida. La charla de antes le había hecho olvidar que hoy cumplia años.

– Es tu cumpleaños, ¡acuerdate! – comentó con euforia el rubio.

Era verdad. Su cumpleaños era ese día.

– A pesar de que te felicite – Dijo Revali en tono de broma – No cabe duda de que la princesa tiene la cabeza en las nubes. – Tras el comentario, los cuatro rieron. Zelda con más discresión pero honesta.

La pasaron muy bien. Mipha había preparado cosas que a Zelda le encantaban. Panes al vapor de frijol dulce y chocolate, carne con arroz. Y lo mejor de todo era la torta que ahora estaba frente a ella, con las velas de cumpleaños. Pastel de frutas para la "princesa"

– Chicos – Nuevamente, los ojos se le cristalizaron. Esta vez tanto de tristeza, por haberse comportado como lo había hecho, y de nostalgia – ¿Cómo supieron del pastel?

La pareja se miró entre si, pensando si era buena o mala idea decirlo. Finalmente Link decidio hablar – Tu madre llamo en la mañana a la mía. Le dijo que por favor no olvidara el pastel de frutas favorito de… – Link no pudo continuar tras ver la expresión destrozada de Zelda.

Mipha remplazó a Link en el dictado – De su pequeño rayo de luz… – el ambien había vuelto a la incomodidad. Zelda no había resistido aquello. Se encogió en el sofá y se apretó las piernas.

Pasaron largos minutos antes de que ella dijese algo. Hasta se habían apagado las velas. Link se le acercó delicadamente y le tomó la espalda. Mipha le imitó.

La pelirroja volvió a hablar – Vamos… puede que este pasando esto por alguna razón. Además, tu madre esta mejor, así que…

– ¿Mejor? – Gimotéo con rabia ante esta, subiendo el tono de su habla – ¡¿Mejor?! ¿Y tú cómo sabes que mejor? Dime algo, si una persona esta sana ¿para que necesitarían operarla? ¡Callá por una vez tu maldita boca! No es como si supieses que pasa alrededor de otros…

Revali lo venía venir, pero Mipha y Link no. La pelirroja comenzó a llorar sin parar. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido. A la vez pedía disculpas por su torpeza.

–Oh, claro… vamos, ¡llora más! – la agresividad de su tono aumentaba – ¡Vamos! Estoy tan pero tan acostumbrada a tus berridos que ya no me importa. Anda, manipula las cosas. ¡Manipula como lo hiciste con Link! – Aquello provocó que Link interviniese con tranqulidad, pero fue acallado por Zelda – ¡Llorando para que te besara! ¡Qué falsa!

Aquello fue la gota del vaso dentro de Link – ¡Es suficiente! – Gritó el muchacho. Se levantó de su sitio para tomarle la mano a la rubia, pero Zelda le abofeteó.

Fue entonces que Mipha se levantó y le regresó la bofetada a Zelda – N-No le hagas eso a Link, no tiene porque aguantarte así – Zelda estaba atónita – Estuvimos invitandote a ti y a Revali para que vieniesen con nosotros como grupo de amigos, no como parejas. Pero no te improtaba ¿a-ahora resulta que sí? – a pesar de su tono titubeante, lo decía con severidad en el regaño. – Basta… por favor. Tú no eres así. Mi mejor amiga no…

Antes de que terminara, esta le había abofeteado nuevamente. Dejandole incluso un arañaso a su piel lechosa.

– ¿Mejor amiga? – Los dos muchachos se quedaron en blanco, Zelda sonrería con ironía y Mipha ahora era la sorprendida – Ni siquiera pudiste darte cuenta de mis sentimientos y te quedaste con lo más importante para mi. O más bien, diria que sí sabias, pero te lo guardaste… ¿verdad?

El silencio se hizo sepulcral. Nadie dijo nada, esperaban respuesta de la pelirroja – Si… sí… ¡SI! Me guarde eso. A pesar de que te lo preguente un monton de veces, siempre negabas que Link te gustaba, ¡siempre! Llegó la oportunidad que TÚ misma me diste – los ojos ambar de la chica desbordaban tanta agua como el rio de hylia – Yo sólo tomé el regalo que me hiciste… por que pensé que no te interesaba tanto como a mi me interesa. Y ¡Link lo aceptó sin dilación! Fue decisión suya quererme, nunca le obligue a nada.

El centro de la pelea era él. No pudo ni decir nada. Sólo miraba como empezaban a discutir más fuerte, como Zelda lanzaba su pastel al suelo, como los regalos que habían hecho estaban arruinados, por mano de ambas chicas. Como Revali era aventado contra el suelo, de nuevo por ambas.

Mipha, con una expresión dolida, Zelda con un rostro descopuesto. Cuando las cosas se habían salido del completo control, Revali sujeto a Zelda y Link escondió a Mipha tras de él.

– ¡Sueltame, Revali! – Jaloneó la rubia con los ojos nublados. Se quejaba del agarre de su amigo, pero pronto ceso. Su mirada se cruzo con la de Link. Por un instante paró el llanto al ver que el joven le miraba con desprecio, luego este se intensifico. Link dejo esa expresión de enfado al sentir que Zelda ya le miraba abnegada. Su rostro se ablando al verla así. El corazón le dolio a la vez.

– Todo esto es culpa mía – Susurró para si mismo.

No era su culpa haber decidido. Para toda acción hay una reacción. Muchas veces predecible, muchas otras veces impredecible.

* * *

Continuará…


	7. Una decisión equivocada

¡ **Hola**! Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. xD Disculpen que no haya respondido antes a comentarios, lo haré más seguido, ¡empezando por hoy!

 **Zilia -** Estos son dramas de adolescentes, como bien dices.Pronto las cosas podrían cambiar para absolutamente todos. Para bien, o para mal, pero el problema se resolverá, supongo(?)

 **Fer Antony -** Disculpa que haga esperar tanto y que actualice tan poco seguido. A veces me quedo corta con tantas cosas por hacer, pero intentaré ir más rápido, como ahora que la ardilla si pudo girar en lugar de quedarse dormida xD

 **RubyLRed -** Es verdad, Zelda no se comportó demasiado bien... sin embargo creo que si hubiese ido con ellos le hubiera causa más mal que bien. Después de todo, los cariñitos de pareja son incómodos, y lo hubieran sido también para Revali. Además, puede que Zelda lo haya arruinado, pero tampoco quería estar con Link (del que ya sabia sentimientos como se explicó anteriormente) porque sentía que si lo suyo no era amor de verdad, iba a estar con él por lo que hizo (consolarla) no por lo que era.

 **ShadeLink -** Una gran disculpa por no responder antes al comentario. A veces no tengo tiempo de leer lo que me escriben :c Subo el capítulo con una pequeña advertencia o algún saludito, disculpa de verdad, espero que veas esto y me perdones por mi falta de atención. De ante mano, muchísimas gracias por leerla y me alegra muchísimo que te entretenga. Ojala siga siendo así n.n

 **HopesAndIceCream -** Por aquí sigo, espero que tú también n.n

 **LordFalconX -** Amigo mio, apreciado señor X xD jajaja, perdona por hacer tantas historias de Zelda. Ya seguiré con Smash. :D Aunque como a ti te hablo siempre, pues xD no sabía si saludarte por acá, pero "Holi :3"

En fin, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Una decisión equivocada**

* * *

 _Cuando era niña, solia jugar con alguien. No le recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo los buenos tiempos que llegue a pasar con él o con ella. Ni siquiera recuerdo si era una niña o un niño._

 _Paseabamos en el parque, trepabamos arboles ¡Hasta fuimos una vez a Ordon! Acampamos en el bosque de Farone, esta bien claro en mi memoria aquella travesía, en medio de la fuente de Latoan y de Farone. A veces me preguntó el por qué no puedo recordar nada de esa persona. Me agobia._

 _Los sueños donde lo veo, son recuerdos que tuve con mis padres, y apenas empecé a tenerlos… desde el día en que no me dirigio palabra con Link y con Mipha._

 _Me pregunto si ese alguien era Link… después de todo, si pasamos una infancia juntos, pero siendo muy pequeños para recordar._

* * *

Era de mañana en la Ciudad de Hyrule. los rayos solares se infiltraron en la ventana de Zelda y la hicieron despertar, aunque parecia bastante cansada. Unos segundos más tarde sonó el despertador, así que aunque pegara los ojos era inevitable que se despertaría.

Se miró al espejo unos instantes y se sonrió.

– Buenos días, Zelda – Se dijo con entusiasmo.

Pasó a darse una ducha, y luego se arregló. Su uniforme se veía impecable. Su cabello estaba arreglado hacia atrás, con un par de pasadores azules que su madre le había enviado hacía algunas semanas. Su padre le había enviado algo muy caro, algunos perfumes y maquillaje. Su madre, que la conocía bastante bien, le envió algo muy sencillo. Esos pasadores que no eran ni de oro o plata, sólo un metal de buena calidad con pintura de buena calidad. Sencillos pero bonitos, como su hija.

La operación había sido un éxito, pero había tenido un alto costo. Sin hablar de dinero, el cual era sobrado de la cartera de sus padres, sino que ya no podría desempeñar sus tareas habituales. No más trabajo ni parecido, cosas que disfrutaba muchísimo su madre, pero ahora debía dejar atrás, por un largo tiempo, o incluso permanentemente. Después de todo, eso había sido el desencadenante principal de una dieta poco sana, y llena de altibajos en el azucar y ácidos grasos. Pero ahora estaba mejor.

Eso mismo causo que Zelda también estuviera menos angustiada. El tiempo en que se había centrado en sus estudios ayudo a que dejara de decaer. Estaba muchó mejor, centrada en lo debido.

Posterior a que se arreglase bajó a desayunar en precencia de Daria y desafortunadamente, también de Link.

– Buenos… días. – Iba a saludar con energía, hasta ver que Link también estaba presente.

– Ah, buenos días, querida – Dijo Daria bastante alegre. Despues de todo, ella tambien se preocupaba de la salud de Yeleen, la madre de Zelda.

– Buenos días – Contestó Link con un tono neutral. Aunque su gesto se veía ausente.

Una vez este articuló palabra, el ambiente se enfrió. Daria casi pudo sentir el bajón de temperatura en la conversación.

– Bueno, tengo que irme al trabajo – Comentó la mujer con entusiasmo forzado, ya que el ambiente la ponía tensa.

– Que le vaya bien – Despidió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Zelda tomó un almuerzo que había preparado, metiendolo en su mochila.

– Me voy. Ahí adentro esta tu almuerzo. – Link asintió con gratitud, pero le miró con un gesto de desaprovación. Ni siquiera había comido su desayuno.

– Aun no han abierto, además no has… – Antes de terminar, Zelda le miró friamente.

– Revali me ha invitado a desayunar. Además sólo te avisaba del almuerzo – aquello había sido un "Cállate, sólo te decía sobre tu almuerzo" igual que un balde frio callendo en su cabeza.

Link no dijo más. Sólo escuchó la puerta cerrarse con suavidad. Algo había que decir. Y es que lo que Zelda le decía, tanto el tono como las palabras, le herían bastante.

Salió sólo de la casa, como antes "Ya me voy"pronuncio las palabras como si su madre o alguien le escuchará.

Hacía ya algunas semanas desde el cumpleaños de Zelda. Link manetenía en su memoria lo que había ocurrido aquel día.

* * *

 _Dejó a Mipha a un lado, y trató de acercarse a Zelda, pero esta retrocedio con los ojos enfadados. Aun así se acercó y tomó su mano, pero la arrebató rápidamente._

– _¡No me toques! Tampoco te voy a perdonar que estes mintiendole a Mipha así, ¡no perdono las mentiras!_ – _se alejó de él con brusquedad_ – _Nunca vuelvas a tocarme._

 _Mentir… sí, tal vez estaba mintiendole a Mipha y a Zelda. A escasas semanas de salir con la pelirroja se había preguntado si esa había sido una buena decisión. Despues de todo, lo que sentía por ella era atracción física. Era una chica linda, amable y agradable, pero no se sentía igual al estar con ella que cuando compartía tiempo con Zelda._

 _¿Estaba enamorado de Zelda? Era una opción. Siempre pensó que Zelda le gustaba por su atractivo físico. Estaba tan equivocado._

 _Ella era alguien especial para él, pero no recordaba muy bien porque. Como si la conociera de mucho tiempo, pues cuando se conocieron congeniaron bien, pero había algo más. Algo más profundo de lo que Link pensaba._

– _Lo siento…_ – _Susurró antes de que terminara toda la tensión. Se alejó de Zelda y llevó a Mipha a su casa. No supo más._

* * *

Cerró la puerta de la casa con llave. A esa hora el colegio ya estaba abierto y seguramente Zelda estaría ahí.

Había estado pensando en cómo arreglar todo ese problema que, aunque Mipha lo negara, el lo habia provocado. En primera, por no ser sincero con sus sentimientos, en segundo lugar por rendirse tan facil con Zelda. Y en tercera, por precipitarse con Mipha.

– Habrá que parar todo esto, pero no sé como hacerlo – Dijo Link con la boca torcida. Era más complejo de lo que pensaba – Puede que termine lastimando a Mipha, pero… – guardo silencio un segundo, pensó en que un futuro con ella no sería del todo feliz, que llegaría un punto en el que terminaría "aburriendose" de su vida con la pelirroja, no porqué ella no fuera buena, sino porque no llenaba a sí mismo, no era quien el completaba – mejor terminar pronto que ser infeliz por siempre. El problema será como hacerlo sin que sea tan precipitado.

Antes de que siguiera pensando, Mipha le apareció por detrás y le asustó. Realmente saltó por la sorpresa.

– ¡Ja, ja! Debiste ver tu cara – Sonrio la pelirroja.

– ¡Diosas!, casi me da un paro cardiaco – Expresó el rubio no muy contento, cosa que Mipha no dejó pasar de largo.

– ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó preocupada. Link relajó el gesto y sonrió forzadamente.

– Lo estoy. Vamos a clase – Respondió ausente. De nueva cuenta Mipha lo notó.

Ella se había percatado de todo. Desde un principio tenia bien claro que Link se había quedado con ella porque Zelda nunca admitió lo que sentía por él. Es decir… Mipha era, de cierta forma, un remplazo de lo que no pudo ser con Zelda. Eso le dolíamuchísimo. Tampoco podia culpar a Link. Los primeros días que pasaron como pareja casi la convencieron de que no era así, y de que Link si le queria genuinamente… pero, conforme avanzarons los días se dio cuenta de que en parte, los sentimientos que tenía por ella eran muy neutrales. Si que le besaba y si que la abrazaba, pero siempre que emprendían ese momento, había una fuerza aplicada distinta al amor, llamada pasión.

Hubo momentos en los que casi cruzaban la linea de lo debido e indevido. Pero finalmente Link paraba la situación. Esa fue la gota de realidad que derramó el vaso, diciendole nítidamente, como el agua, que si realmente fuese amor, la linea hubiese sido destrozada pocos días después de empezar a ser una pareja.

Por su mente cruzo la idea de terminar la relación con Link. Era algo que debia suceder tarde o temprano. Y si no lo hacía ella, lo terminaría haciendo él, casi podía presentirlo.

Obviamente no pondria fin a las cosas así como así. Lo haría en un tiempo y lugar determinado, justo para una ocasión así. Además podría también de esta forma prepararse para evitar llorar cuando pasara.

* * *

El día pasó raudo. No había sido ni bueno ni malo. Sólo un día común, bastante aburrido. Tambien terminaba siendo tranquilo, pero no se esperaba lo que venía. Se encontró con Mipha a la salida y se encaminaron juntos. Sin embargo…

Escuchó que alguien le llamaba a gritos – ¡Link! – Dio media vuelta, entonces hayó el rostro de Revali, muy preocupado y jadeando por el esfuerzo que le supuso correr desde tan lejos – ¡Hey! – Habló entrecortado – L-Link… Zelda… ¿Vino contigo? – Respiró agitado, Link negó con la cabeza – ¡No puede ser…! Realmente… esa tonta…

– ¿Dé que hablas, Revali? – Cuestionó el rubio, ahora con un tono de alarma.

– A decir verdad, no la ví en clase ¿cómo es posible? – Mipha también alzó la voz con preocupación.

– Miren – Enseño una nota detrás de las partituras – Dijo que encontraría respuestas… en el bosque de Farone. ¿Al menos iba preparada? – Cuestionó el de cabello azabache aún más preocupado.

Link negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño. – ¡Maldita sea, Zelda! ¡¿Pero en qué carajos estas pensando?! – Le tiró su mochila a Revali, encargandosela con un gesto.

– ¡Espera, Link! – Le detuvó Mipha con su pequeña mano – ¡Ire contigo! – Pero Link se zafó rápido y bruscamente.

– ¡No…! No creo que Zelda quiera verte, ni a mi… pero al menos puedo llevarmela a la fuerza – Dijo con un tono de voz calmado. Sus ojos, preocupados, hicieron que Mipha le déjara ir sin más cuestiones ni proposiciones.

Fue en dirección a su casa. Cuando llegó a esta, las luces estaban apagadas, y sabía perfectamente que no se encontraba nadie en casa.

Se alistó con ropa de excursión, también puso algo de ropa extra para Zelda y algunas cosas por si terminasen acampando en Farone. Mando un mensaje a su madre:

 _Link~ Hoy a las 19:42_

 _ **-Mamá, es fin de semana y para  
arreglar las cosas con Zelda quedamos  
de ir a acampar a Farone. Perdona que no lo  
mencionara antes, el tema salió justo  
hoy en la mañana cuando te fuiste.  
Podríamos volver hoy, o pasado, no te  
preocupes. Llevo suficiente efectivo y tarjeta.**_

 _ **Me llevaré el auto, en serio, perdona no  
poder avisar antes**_

Link observó que su madre escribía, seguramente estaba enfadada y se lo diría en ese mensaje que estaba apenas escribiendo.

 _Mamá ~ Hoy a las 19:43_

 _ **-Me parece una buena idea, siempre  
y cuando no regresen con una  
bendición en los brazos *emoticon  
sonrojado* No hagan nada imprudente…  
y si lo hacen... procura usar preservativo ;)**_

Las mejillas de Link enrojecieron, además de tener un gesto de enfado al leer aquello ¿cómo se le ocurría a su madre hablarle sobre eso? Cada día se arrepentía de haberle sugerido a su madre tener redes sociales… le enseñaban a ser "vulgar" al expresarse sobre ciertas cosas. Para la sorpresa del rubio, su madre volvió a escribir un mensaje.

 _Mamá~ Hoy a las 19:44_

 _ **Por cierto, cuida bien de Zeldita. Sabes,  
no me gustaría que a Roham le diera un  
infarto porque su hija se volviese a  
perder en el bosque. ¿Te acuerdas? Fue  
un lio ese día. Que buenos tiempos.  
Te quiero, mi brotesito deku.**_

* * *

– ¿Perderse de nuevo? – Se preguntó el rubio desconcertado. Él no conocía a Zelda de nada, ¿por qué tenía que saber eso? Aunque… ¿no había dicho antes que se conocían de infantes?

Un pequeño recuerdo llegó a la mente de Link. Estaba borroso. Tan sólo se acordaba que había caido desde una altura considerable, con alguien entre sus brazos. Un escalofrió le recorrio el cuerpo cuando recordó que ese alguien tenía cabello rubio. ¿A caso se trataba de Zelda?

Con todo listo, tomó las llaves del auto y la casa. Esa memoria sellada en su mente le daba miedo. Si esa era Zelda… si esa niña era ella. Entonces de verdad se había equivocado de haber hecho el imbécil con Mipha.

Su mente no se despejó en todo el camino. Mucho menos con la angustia que le generaba el pensar cómo la estaría pasando Zelda.

* * *

Continuará…


	8. La fuente del Valor

**¡Hora de responder comentarios!** _:3 No se preocupen, el capítulo es un poco más largo, los comentarios sólo aportan un poco más de palabras xD perdonen_ si me alargo.

 **Fer Antony -** Ay, no xD pasé casi medio sin actualizar por hacerme taruga y otras cosas que SI que eran importantes (salvar el semestre :D) Quiero ponerme al corriente para terminarla como pensaba desde un principio y enfocarme también en las otras pendientes. :3 Además hay muchas historias AU que tengo en mente que quiero sacar a la luz cuando haya oportunidad. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.

 **RubyLRed -** No, Mipha no se lo merece :T Link es un estúpido (Yo hablando mal de Link, es nuevo XD) Bueno, lo del bosque estaba planeado de un principio. Recuerdas que en uno de los capítulos anteriores mencione que estos se conocían de pequeños? xD No lo volví a mencionar, era uno de esos minúsculos detalles que son importantes después. ¡Tendrás tus respuestas hoy!

 **Zilia -** Ah, Mipha es fuerte. Es una de las cosas que le quise dejar por que en BOTW así es (el final nos deja en claro que sí :'D Mipha sabía eso de Zelda, y en su diario también) En fin. Hoy podrías odiar a ambos hylianos o no. Sólo te digo que yo misma odie a Link xD Aunque... bueno, te dejo leer uwu

* * *

 **Capítulo VII: La fuente del Valor**

* * *

Link dejó el carro en un enorme estacionamiento, al cuidado de personas confiables que conocía de hacía mucho tiempo. No era su primera vez en el bosque de Farone. Además de viajes escolares, también contaba sus visitas con sus padres, antes de que su padre falleciera.

De inmediato comenzó a preguntar a la gente en los alrededores si había visto a una muchacha rubia rondar ahí. La gente le negaba, a pesar de que les mostraba una fotografía en su celular. Casi se daba por rendido, puesto que había buscado por más de una hora.

No fue hasta que entro a una tienda de artículos de campamento y suvenires, donde una mujer anciana le dijo que había comprado cosas para acampar, le pareció tan curioso que, en veinte años de establecerse y vender casi nada, ese día haya venido una jovencita comprando casi toda la tienda.

– Puede que suene entrometida, muchachito ¿pero ustedes no son esos niños de aquella vez? – Preguntó la viejecilla con curiosidad, Link no entendió a qué se refería, pero por el último mensaje de su madre, suponía que se trataba de eso.

– A decir verdad, señora, no recuerdo absolutamente nada de ese día. ¿Podría contarme a grandes rasgos cuando regrese? Necesito encontrarla ella... – Paro un segundo, sus mejillas volvían a enrojecerse – ella es muy importante para mí, ¿sabe? Ni siquiera sé porque lo es, pero lo siento dentro de mí, y si no la encuentro estaré en graves problemas.

– Bueno, si hay algo que recuerdo de esa vez, es que llegaron a un lugar sagrado. La fuente del valor, que no está abierta a nadie, porque es muy peligroso llegar hasta ella. Pero ustedes lo consiguieron. Lo más sorprende fue lo que trajeron, una flor que sólo crece en esos lugares, la "Princesa de la Calma"

Link observó a la viejecilla, que tenía una expresión de anhelo y dulzura. Seguramente esa flor significaba mucho, al igual que era visitar esa fuente. Pero aún seguía sin recordarlo.

– Muchas gracias de todos modos. Tengo que irme, aunque en verdad quisiera escuchar el relato completo al regresar. – La señora sonrió divertida por la preocupación del joven.

– Por supuesto, jovencito, cuídate – Le despidió con una mano y salió en busca de Zelda.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya había zarpado con su mochila de acampar. No le pesaba nada. Por si las dudas, también llevaba su espada de Kendo, pues se decía que en las profundidades del Bosque de Farone, salían por la noche, manadas de lobos a cazar, y que por desgracia no se limitaban a animalillos del bosque.

Encendió una de las lámparas y comenzó a andar por un sendero del bosque al que todo público tenía permitido antes. Un poco más adentro se topó con lo que pareciera un guarda bosques.

– ¡Alto! – Dijo con una voz chillona. Cuando le vio mejor entendía que era un joven bajito y bastante curioso.

– ¿Hay algún problema? – Cuestionó al peli-naranja con impaciencia.

– No, en absoluto. Sólo que debo asegurarme de que los campistas cumplan con las normas de seguridad – Este comenzó a revisar a Link amablemente, aunque frunció el ceño al verle la espada del Kendo – Disculpa… ¿para qué has traído esto?

Antes de echarlo a perder, Link se ideo una respuesta para aquello – Vera… soy un profesional. Quería acampar con el afán de unirme a la naturaleza y meditar mientras practicó bajo la lluvia – Sonrió muy seguro de sí mismo – Nada mejor como practicar con la naturaleza y cortar el viento.

El hombre de estatura pequeña se tragó las palabras del muchacho, finalmente lo dejo seguir su tramo. Aunque antes de seguir el camino se acercó al guarda bosques.

– Por cierto. Quede con una amiga, pero se adelantó y no sé dónde está, ¿la ha visto pasar por aquí? – Link sacó su celular para enseñarle una foto, el hombre frunció el ceño.

– Diosas. No sé qué tenía en la cabeza esa niña – Su rostro hizo tal gesto que era como si estuviese comiendo algo amargo – Si, pasó hace más de una hora por acá. Me causo muchos problemas porque quería entrar al bosque sin equipamiento necesario. Pero después volvió con todo lo que le di de una lista. No debe estar muy lejos.

– Gracias – Dijo el joven para marcharse, le otro contesto ya cuando este iba lejos "Para servirle"

Camino un rato por el mismo sendero. Tenía un mapa de la zona que había tomado de la cabaña donde la señora vendía equipamiento de acampar. Agradeció haberlo tomado, ya que había muchos cambios. Al ver el paisaje, se dio cuenta que sólo algunas cosas seguían iguales. Miró que aún permanecía una estatua a un héroe que, según las leyendas, se transformaba en lobo. Cómo era proveniente de Latoan hicieron esa estatua en su honor. Sí que recordaba ese monumento. Recordaba que de niño se creía esos cuentos, pero a su edad actual lo veía como simples relatos y cuentos para dormir.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle un poco. Tuvo un pequeño recuerdo.

– _¡Link!_ – _gritoneó una voz femenina, además parecía de una pequeña._

– _¡…!_ – _él también gritaba el nombre de ella, o pareciera pues sólo había movimiento de labios y sonido mudo._

Se sobó la sien con molestia. A estas alturas ya no sabía si lo que veía era una realidad. No quería que la imaginación le jugara malas pasadas.

* * *

Siguió el sendero hasta ver que había más de una persona acampando. Link se adelantó al ver que había un tumulto de niños riéndose alrededor de alguien, mientras la voz conocida de la persona que, al parecer no sabía montar su tienda, se quejaba de los niños a su alrededor.

– ¡En lugar de reírse, deberían de ayudar! – Gimoteo la joven rubia. Link agradeció verle a salvo. Después de lo que dijo la señora de la tienda pensaba que se le había ocurrido hacer viaje hasta esa fuente del valor.

Link se abrió paso entre los niños y les ahuyentó con una mirada desafiante. Luego se fueron y miro a Zelda que parecía desconcertada de verle ahí.

– ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?! – Se preguntaron al unísono. Luego se recriminaron el uno al otro hasta terminar gritando y llamar la atención de todos.

Se calmaron y alejaron a un sitio más privado. Aunque con la misma mirada de fuego en sus ojos.

– ¡Ah, Sólo tenía que saberlo Revali! – la rubia se cruzó de brazos con molestia.

– Lo que no te acuerdas es que estas viviendo en casa de mi madre, y que tu padre te confió a nosotros… ¿Sabes en los problemas que pudiste meterla? – Zelda iba a apelar, pero Link se lo impidió – No sé porque te empeñas en ocultarnos cosas. Además, si realmente aprecias a tu madre, el escaparte a lo tonto sin decir nada, pudo haberle causado mella ¿sabes? ¡Ya basta de este comportamiento tan infantil! – Le tomó la mano con firmeza y luego esta se le quedó observando fijamente, con aire desafiante.

– Haría caso, pero no eres quien para decirme que mis decisiones le afectan a los demás – Comento ella con enfado – No por mí. Mipha siempre ha sabido lo de tu enamoramiento hacia mi ¿sabes cómo se siente sabes que a quien quieres no te quiere en verdad? Le haces daño, cada vez que me mirabas cuando estaba presente con ustedes, ella apagaba su sonrisa, pero eras el único en no ser capaz de discernirlo – Link desvió la mirada. Sabía que ella tenía razón.

Por un momento, ella sonreía triunfal – ¿Y tú sabes cómo me siento por el rechazo constante? – pero el habla de Link terminó por desvanecerle la sonrisa – Sólo porque te la pasaste diciéndome que no me querías y que sólo jugaba a incomodarte, a pesar de ir en serio. – Zelda retrocedió hacia atrás, al observar al joven despechado – Pensaba que sólo me gustaba lo que miraba de ti, ¡pero no! Fui un estúpido. Todo lo que veo de ti, desde el caminar, hasta el oleaje de tu cabellera dorada en el viento. Tu sonrisa y tu llanto, los puches, los golpes, los abrazos que llegue a darte cuando necesitabas de mí. Me di cuenta de que no sólo me gustas.

Ya la tenía acorralada entre él y el tronco de un pino. La muchacha respiró profundo, sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Link continuó:

– Me di cuenta de cuanto te quiero – susurró esto último en el oído izquierdo de ella, lo que la paralizo completamente – Y cuanto deseo estar a tu lado en todo momento. Dime cruel y lo que quieras. Pero si sigo con ella terminaré lastimándole con mentiras. Mentiras a ella, y a mí mismo – Para ese punto, el joven había sostenido una de las manos de la chica, que había llevado a su pecho – Mentir de sobre NO sentir deseo de ti… prefiero serle, y serte sincero a ti – Las yemas de los dedos callosos del joven acariciaron su suave rostro aterciopelado. Zelda estaba estática, aquello la dejó casi sin aliento.

Estupefacta, no se dio cuenta cuando se terminaron besando. El joven no se detuvo nada, sólo la beso desde la oreja hasta el cuello. Había imaginado ese momento desde que la observaba de lejos. Y ella, desde que comenzó a darse cuenta de que lamentarse ya no servía de nada, soltó su oportunidad y la dio con un listón a alguien más. Pero hora, ambos estaban realizando sus fantasías. Al fin sintieron como sus vacíos se llenaban. Zelda comenzaba a sentir la euforia que necesitaba, y Link, a sentir lleno el vació que no podía llenar con nadie más. Ambos eran como droga el uno para el otro.

Se separaron de esos besos apasionados. Respiraron agitadamente mientras se observaban fijo. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes y se sonrieron con complicidad. Todo iba perfectamente hasta que detrás de ellos se escuchó un pequeño gemido.

Voltearon al reconocerle. La joven pelirroja soltó un chirrido pero se tapó la boca antes de llorar más. Revali le tomó por la cabeza y le consoló con un abrazo, un poco apenado de tener que hacer eso.

Link se golpeó la frente "¡Maldición! Ahora va a pensar que no quería que viniera por esto" pensó con la mano aun tapando su frente.

La joven se detuvo de llorar, limpió sus lágrimas y miro a Link – Lo siento tanto – Dijo Mipha con la voz entrecortada – Lo siento de verdad, Link… – Link se acercó para tomarle una mano que ella recibió bien.

– Yo debería estar disculpándome. De verdad estoy haciendo todo mal – Le limpió las lágrimas.

– Uff, no me digas – Comentó con ironía el de cabello azabache. Link le lanzó una mirada a muerte.

– Y yo también – Dijo Zelda, con la misma expresión que Mipha – Yo… – Titubeo al principio, pero la mirada ámbar de Mipha le hizo ser sincera – me he comportado como una verdadera idiota. Y ahora, cometí el tabú entre tabús – A los pocos segundos de decir esto, a Zelda se le salieron las lágrimas.

El silencio en ese lugar apartado entre los campistas hizo que el ambiente se tensara. Dos chicas sollozando, dos chicos incómodos. Pero luego de unos minutos sintieron como todo se relajó unos instantes.

Zelda se dio cuenta de la forma en la que había actuado. Se sintió ridícula. Puesto que a comparación de Mipha, que había mantenido la calma en estos momentos, ella había hecho un drama, el día de su propio cumpleaños. El mismo que había sido preparado por ella y por Link, a quien había abofeteado.

Mipha se acercó hasta Zelda y la abrazó fuertemente – Yo no sé qué se siente tener la angustia de no saber si un familiar va a vivir o no. También fui egoísta, ¿sabes? Estaba tan feliz por estar con Link, que no me percaté de lo que significaba para ti, aunque mintieras diciendo que no te interesaba – La rubia estaba estupefacta ante el cariño que la pelirroja estaba dándole – por eso también me considero culpable. Tan culpable como Link, y tan culpable como tú. No fui capaz de aceptar que yo nunca seré lo más importante… lo… –Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle sin para, y sin poder completar la frase.

Revali le propagó un golpe sobre la cabeza al rubio. Tenía una expresión de muerte.

– Bien hecho, idiota. – le dijo el oji-verde, veía la escena y no se podía creer que dos chicas tan lindas y talentosas estuvieran sufriendo por un bueno para nada.

Link no comentó nada. Ni siquiera se quejó del golpe. En ese instante sentía que merecía eso y más.

Ambas lloraron, se abrazaron y pidieron el perdón una de la otra. La noche se alargó. Regresar era peligroso así que se pusieron a acampar en el bosque, ese ese espacio donde había varios campistas, pero ellos más alejados.

Ni Mipha o Revali, habían traído tiendas, por eso Zelda pensó que sería buena idea que Link durmiera con Revali –Ya que él sí que tenía una tienda– lo cual no le gusto a ninguno de los dos, mientras Mipha dormía con ella.

Unas horas más tarde, la rubia despertó. No podía dormir. Estaba por hacer algo estúpido, por necesidad de saber sobre ese sueño que no la dejaba en paz. Lo que no contaba era con encontrarse a Link despierto. Sentado frente a las tiendas pero dándole la espalda. Tenía su espada de Kendo frente a él y miraba hacia el cielo.

Zelda lo miró por un largo rato. Tenía la sensación de haberle visto así en más de una ocasión. Una sensación similar al deja vu, sólo que él vistiendo otras ropas y usando una espada real. O tal vez le recordaba a la biografía-novela de una princesa antigua de Hyrule, que había leído para una investigación, sí, eso era, aunque esto lo sentía tan vívido.

"En tiempos de paz, mi guardia personal y yo, recorrimos el reino de Hyrule. Acampando bajo el ancho firmamento y recordando el tormento del cataclismo. Aquello nos dejó tan marcados a ambos que decidimos protegernos día y noche. Cada vez que despertaba del insomnio, mi guardia personal estaba ahí, estático, mirando al cielo mientras mantenía la espada sagrada enfrente suyo…"

– Supongo que tampoco puedes dormir – Comentó Link sintiendo su presencia.

– No puedo – Dijo, sentándose a su lado – A pesar de este ambiente tan tranquilo. Es ridículo – así mismo, imitó a Link. Este le sonrió un poco.

– Yo pienso que la belleza de un paisaje no siempre se tratará de la vista en el día, sino la belleza del crepúsculo o la nocturna. Los bosques, son especialmente hermosos por la noche, cuando hay luciérnagas alrededor del rio Hylia, y rondando entre los árboles. Además, hay música diferente. El poco viento que hay, rozando los troncos y las hojas. Las aves nocturnas ululando alrededor de nosotros, y los insectos, haciendo ruidillos en la tranquilidad de la noche.

Era verdad. Miraba alrededor y se encontraba con una belleza celestial. Los astros eran hermosos y el cielo despejado y claro. Un espectáculo digno de admirar, y digno de escuchar.

– No esperaba que fueses un poeta, ¡qué sorpresa! – Bromeó Zelda, haciendo aparecer un puchero en cara de Link.

– Disculpe, señorita. Pensé que eso podría arrullarla y hacerla dormir – Link le siguió el juego. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban riéndose en un tono muy bajo, para evitar despertar a los demás.

Se miraron una vez más. Acercaron sus rostros y se besaron nuevamente. Se separaron otra vez, observándose a los ojos con fervor y cerrándolos para acariciarse con sus frentes. En ese momento Link ya no podía sentirse culpable si besaba a otra chica. Había quedado bien claro que entre la pelirroja y él no había nada por rescatar.

– De verdad lo he hecho fatal – El rubio bajó la mirada tras decir aquello – No pretendía lastimar a nadie. Sólo intentaba ser feliz y tratar de hacer feliz a alguien. Pero me equivoque, y ahora Mipha está pasándola mal por culpa mía.

Zelda también bajó la mirada – Supongo que yo tampoco lo he hecho bien. Debí decirte que te quería, pero no quería pensar que me había enamorado de tu consuelo. Habría sido cruel de mi parte estar contigo sólo por eso.

El oji-azul le tomó una mejilla y le observó fijamente – Pero tampoco debí rendirme contigo. Si hubiera insistido más, tal vez me habría dado cuenta de que me querías. Y tú también te habrías dado cuenta.

Zelda no dijo nada – Ahora ya no importa hablar de eso. Por cierto, Link, ¿puedes acompañarme a un lugar? – Link asintió levantándose del sitio donde se había sentado y ayudó a Zelda.

Zelda tomó una mochila con un de saco de dormir y algunas otras cosas que Link terminó por cargar. Ella le tomó una mano y le guio. Algo de eso le daba una sensación de haberlo vivido antes, pero en otra época de su vida. Más concretamente, su infancia.

Caminaron por algunos largos minutos, hasta escuchar un suave arrullar. Unas luces comenzaron a dibujarse alrededor. Eran luciérnagas que prestaban buena luz. Se toparon con una serie de canales de agua rodeando un lugar derruido por el tiempo, con muchos árboles alrededor, columnas de piedra y un pequeño sendero hacia lo que parecía una fuente en una cueva de piedra. Ambos se quedaron boqui abiertos **(*)** Ese lugar les trajo un pequeño recuerdo. Por fin, se había desvelado aquello.

* * *

– _¡Link! – gritoneó una voz femenina, además parecía de una pequeña._

– _¡Zelda! – Él también gritaba el nombre de ella, pero con mucho más cansancio – ¡Espera! – Por fin pudo tomarle una mano a la niña rubia._

 _Esta había corrido frenéticamente desde hacía unos minutos antes, extrañamente evitando peligros en el camino, como de caerse o de golpearse con algún árbol o rama. Cosa que el pequeño sí que había sufrido._

– _Oish, ¡lento, lento! – Le dijo la niña con una sonrisa._

 _El niño infló las mejillas con molestia y luego le soltó la mano._

– _Se supone que no debemos alejarnos ¿A dónde quieres ir? – La niña le sonrió y luego volvió a tomarle la mano._

– _Sólo sígueme – Ella le guio hasta un lugar, uno lleno de árboles muy hermosos. La luz del día estaba en todo su esplendor y se veía increible._

 _Era un extraño claro, siguieron un sendero y Zelda pegó un grito._

– _¡AHÍ! – Señalo una estructura de piedra con la figura de una mujer – ¡Mírala, Link! La estatua de la diosa Hylia de la que tanto nos hablan nuestros padres._

 _Link no se creía eso. De verdad era maravillosa. Exploraron un poco alrededor de esta, había un tipo de fuentecilla pero también un montón de florecillas alrededor de ella. Unas eran rosas y otras azul claro. Pero de entre todos, hubo una que llamó la atención de ambos niños. Pues al estar bajo un tipo de cueva con forma de boca de dragón, había un poco de oscuridad –a pesar de que algunos rayos solares se infiltrasen por agujeros del derruido monumento– esta brillaba un poco y sus colores eran azul con blanco. A Zelda le fascinó._

– _¡Es esta! – Tomó una de las flores y luego tomó la mano de Link, atrayéndole para propagarle un beso en la mejilla._

 _El niño se erizó de la vergüenza y luego le miró con nervio y un tanto de "enfado" – ¿P-Pero qué te pasa?_

 _Esta soltó una risita y luego lo jaló frente a la fuente._

– _Vamos a casarnos, Link –_ _Le dijo con una seriedad inmensa que asustó al niño._

– _¡¿A qué?! – Esta rodó los ojos y le miró fijamente._

– _¡Que nos vamos a casar! ¿No quieres? Yo te quiero – Dijo la niña con una sonrisa muy linda que convenció al niño – Porque eres el mejor, y quiero que estemos juntos siempre. Quiero jugar siempre contigo, y comer chucherías contigo. Quiero leer cuentos hasta quedarme a dormir contigo, como cuando vamos a mi casa o a la tuya. Hacer parrilladas y comer helado. Si me separo de ti, me voy a sentir muy mal._

 _Finalmente, Link suspiró con resignación y aceptó casarse con Zelda._

– _Diosa Hylia… hoy estamos contigo en este lugar tan mono. Queremos casarnos para estar juntos siempre – Dijo Zelda con una sonrisa inocente. Link supuso que no sabía lo que significaba casarse, por eso le daba tanto nervio. – Por favor, bendice nuestra sagrada unión. La unión de la princesa Zelda y su guardia personal, Link – la niña tomó una de las flores y enredo su firme pero flexible tallo alrededor de sus dedos índice._

– _¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Le preguntó el niño confundido por esos "votos" tan raros._

– _Shh, ¡es una ceremonia sagrada! – Le susurró con exaltación, luego siguió aquello. Zelda fingió hacer una voz distinta a la suya para hacer de "sacerdote" – Joven guardia, ¿acepta a esta princesa como su esposa para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y jura protegerla y estar a su lado siempre?_

 _Link lo pensó unos momentos, tenía las mejillas coloradas – A-Acepto_

 _Zelda soltó una risita – y tú, princesa de mística belleza, ¿aceptas a este humilde guardia como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y juras que le serás fiel y estar siempre a su lado?_

– _¡Acepto! – Volvió a recitar su propia voz._

– _Si alguien se opone a esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre – El silencio fue sepulcral. Obviamente sólo estaban ellos ahí – Ante la diosa de testigo les declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia._

 _La pequeña Zelda acercó su rostro al de Link, quien le propago un pequeño beso en los labios, tan efímero como un pico de ave. La niña comenzó a reírse de los nervios y Link sólo desvió la mirada con "amargura" A pesar de que aquello, quisiera aceptarlo o no, le había provocado algo desconocido._

* * *

Sintieron sus mejillas arder por ese recuerdo. Se miraron, para luego desviar la mirada con frenesí.

Caminaron en dirección al origen del agua y se quedaron mirándole unos segundos. Zelda prendió unas velas que sacó de la mochila y las posó en un pequeño pedestal que tenía esta. No le preocupaba demasiado puesto que el pedestal estaba cubierto por un poco de agua –Todo libre de incendios– Esta se había mojado las piernas al entrar en la fuente, sintiendo un poco de frio, pero a la vez una sensación familiar que ignoró completamente.

– ¿Cómo es que se nos olvidó esto? – Preguntó el joven con una mirada pérdida – Es decir, ¿acaso éramos muy pequeños? Teníamos como cinco o seis años. Es… – Zelda le interrumpió.

– Algo debió ocurrir. Al menos podría recordarlo yo. Cuando tu padre falleció nos separaron. Mis padres no tenían tiempo porqué a papá le habían dado un mejor trabajo en la región de Akkala. Regresé cuando tenía doce. Y no nos hemos visto desde entonces. O tal vez era porque cambiamos tanto que no pudimos reconocernos.

– Y yo… no tenía tiempo para pensar en otra cosa que en mi padre – Dijo Link con una mirada entristecida – Me hiciste tanta falta. Supongo que al final me sentí traicionado por que nunca cumplimos esos votos y nos olvidamos mutuamente.

Era verdad. Las situaciones por las que habían pasado en el transcurso de sus vidas. Separándose, olvidándose, sufriendo en diferente momento. Todos esos embrollos de la vida habían resultado en olvidarse mutuamente. A pesar de lo profundo de ese pacto, que permanecía sellado en sus corazones.

– Link –Llamó suavemente la chica.

– Te escuchó –El joven observó la efigie.

– Casémonos otra vez – Dijo con las mejillas coloradas, apenas visible por la luz de las velas.

Link soltó una pequeña risa que hizo enrojecer todo el rostro de Zelda. Luego se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente – Me gustan mis votos anteriores y me gusta esa boda bajo el testigo de un sacerdote imaginario y la diosa Hylia. Lo que no consiento es no haber tenido una noche de bodas.

Todo había sido susurrado a los oídos de Zelda, quien saltó de la sorpresa.

– L-Link… – Comentó Zelda con un ligero gemido al sentir como las manos de Link recorrían su espalda traviesamente.

– Zelda, si no te conociera, diría que has traído ese saco con una sola intención – El joven sonrió al verla nerviosa, a pesar de que ella la había llevado por si terminaban durmiendo en ese lugar.

– Muy bien, no estés pensando otra cosa, lo hice porque… – El joven la interrumpió con un beso en los labios muy apasionado. Extendieron el saco de dormir.

Link recostó a la rubia con delicadeza mientras comenzaba desnudarle el torso y a besarla con suavidad.

La luz de las velas hacía de la noche algo especial. Se observaban a los ojos con un brillo intenso. Los besos no paraban de surgir uno tras otro. Las caricias en su piel lechosa y su cabello rubio, por parte de Link. Un poco de jalones al oji-azul por parte de ella. El joven también se desnudó, dejando impactada a Zelda. Este tenía una musculatura envidiable. No era como un hombre excesivamente musculoso, pero estaba firme y ese joven cuerpo era atractivo para ella. Link también estaba anonadado con la belleza de ella. Sus curvas bien definidas, ya sin tantas prendas que cubrían ese tesoro. Sus caderas anchas y sus piernas voluptuosas pero ridículamente definidas.

– Creo que te amo, Link – Dijo ella con los ojos llenos de cariño.

– Creo que yo también te amo, Zelda. – Link continuó su trabajo tan sólo en presencia de Zelda y de la efigie de la diosa.

Había cruzado el límite, una cosa que había querido desde hacía mucho. Tal vez muy precipitado, pero tan anhelado por ambos.

* * *

 **(*) Aclaraciónes:**

El lugar donde están es el rió con forma de serpiente de Botw. Es el mismo lugar sólo que con bosque normal, no tropical, lleno de encinos y robles que sólo dejan un sendero abierto para la fuente de la diosa :3 Quizá después intente dibujarlo como lo imagine y lo suba a mi deviantArt.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo xD Quiero matar a Link y a Zelda, pero todavía hay cosas porque sucedan. No siempre hay calma tras la tormenta :/

PD: Actualice rápido para recuperar el tiempo perdido entre actualizaciones tan largas una entre otra.

Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Las reglas del amor

**Capítulo VIII: Las reglas del amor.**

* * *

Unos cuantos rayos del sol y el sonido de las aves canturreando despertó a ambos jóvenes hylianos. Link fue el primero en anonadarse con la vista de la joven rubia. Zelda le siguió y enrojeció de las mejillas al verle a su lado, completamente desnudo, sintiendo todo de él.

– Buenos días, princesa – Le dijo con ternura el hyliano.

– Buenos días, Link – Comentó Zelda, acurrucándose en sus brazos.

El saco de dormir era un tanto pequeño, pero suficiente para ambos. Así se tenían más cerca el uno al otro. Sonrieron al día y se estiraron las extremidades para relajarlas.

– Deberíamos irnos con los demás. Seguramente se preocuparon o algo – Dijo Link con una mano en la cabeza – Espero que el perico moreno no haga demasiadas preguntas – Zelda sonrió al escuchar a Link expresarse así de Revali. Estaba claro que hablaba sobre él. Le parecía que hablaba mucho, y el color azabache de su cabello delataba el adjetivo "moreno"

– No creo que vaya a preguntar nada. Sabe exactamente las cosas que pasan entre nosotros. – Respondió Zelda, relajando el gesto de Link. Esta se colocó detrás de sus hombros y le abrazó aun con el pecho descubierto.

Link volteó la cabeza a un lado, para poder verle. Se miraron el uno al otro y se besaron. Link se dio la vuelta y beso desde su abdomen hasta sus labios – Me gustaría volver a hacerlo, antes de volver…. – Comentó Link con una sonrisa traviesa.

Zelda le dio pasó libre para ello…

* * *

 **Campamento – Con Revali y Mipha.**

– Buenos… ah, qué bueno que no tengo que saludar a ese estúpido – comentó el de cabello azabache dándose cuenta de que estaba sólo. Salió de la tienda de acampar y se encontró con Mipha, cocinando algo.

– Buenos días, Mipha… – Revali reparó en que no estaban ni Link ni Zelda. Mipha también tenía una expresión un tanto decaída – ¿y dónde están esos dos? – se preguntó un poco desconcertado.

Mipha negó con la cabeza – Anoche me levanté al baño y Zelda tampoco estaba. Pensé que estaba en alguna parte, pero no vi a nadie. Luego desperté temprano y tampoco… t-tampoco – Algunas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas con la misma expresión.

– _Qué terrible luce_ – Dijo Revali para sí mismo con un poco de nervio al encontrarla así.

– D-Diosas… – Mipha comenzó a retirarse las lágrimas que habían salido inconscientemente de sus ojos.

Revali suspiró con cansancio. Así había visto a su amiga antes. Toda una semana de llantos estúpidos, y no le parecían precisamente estúpidos porque Zelda sollozara, sino que la razón le parecía estúpida: Link.

Nuevamente volvió a sentirse impotente. Aunque, vamos, esa chica ni era su amiga o parecido. Le conocía de vista, y cuando almorzaba con Zelda, ahí estaba ella, acaramelada con el imbécil al que no le veía nada bueno, pero las demás si, hasta su amiga rubia.

Sin poder aguantar más segundos se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo. Era una costumbre por lo antes ya mencionado. Se acercó hasta la pequeña jovencita y le extendió con una mano el pañuelo. Esta se quedó sorprendida por el gesto de ese muchacho. Sólo eran conocidos, pero aun así se estaba comportando muy amablemente, aunque de lejos parecía más seco y serio.

– No creo que debas llorar – Dijo este con una mueca en el rostro – Quiero decir… hay más chicos por ahí, y alguien como el rubito no me parece un motivo para llorar. Créeme, hay copias y copias de él por todo Hyrule. Aunque ¿quién soy yo para juzgar a semejante galán? Por Hylia, es el chico más popular del colegio, juzgarle sería un pecado – El tono irónico de Revali hizo que Mipha sonriera un poco. Claro que todo aquello no le había terminado de gustar a la pelirroja, pero sentía que las palabras del joven habían sido en tono más de sátira que de una verdad, por ello comenzó a reír.

Una vez dejó de llorar, se limpió con el amable pañuelo que Revali le había concebido. – Muchas gracias, Revali, de verdad te agradezco que estés intentado animarme.

– De nada – Dijo este con la misma sonrisa cómplice de ella.

Al cabo de un rato, Zelda y Link aparecieron, ella en la espalda del joven. De inmediato, la sonrisa que tenía Mipha se hizo trizas. Había una tristeza inmensa, pero algo nuevo también. Una molestia significativa. Sabía que se habían ido. Pero no estaba enfadada con Zelda, sino con Link.

– Disculpen… – Anunció el hyliano de cabello rubio – Hemos ido a un lugar secreto de nuestra infancia. – Pero su rostro parecía muy diferente al contexto que planteaba.

– ¿Seguro que sólo eso? – Cuestionó de repente Mipha, con una voz casi inaudible. Ninguno respondió nada – Supongo que no. ¿Podemos hablar, Link?

Al escuchar eso de parte de Mipha, y más por su tono en dictarlo, cambio su semblante relajado a uno tenso. Zelda bajó con delicadeza de la espalda de Link.

Ambos se alejaron lo suficiente para que ni Revali o Zelda pudieran escucharlos. Mipha suspiró hondo, y luego observó a Link hasta que este pudo finalmente unirse al juego de miradas.

– Sé que ayer quedaron bien claros tus sentimientos. Aun así, me engañaste. Creo que eso supone una disculpa – Dijo Mipha con un tonó de voz que nunca le había escuchado, uno enfadado y muy serio.

– Yo… l-lo siento mucho – Link le tomó ambas manos, y las pego a su pecho – En serio lo siento. Pero quiero que sepas que en ningún momento me tome a la ligera lo que teníamos. Iba en serio.

– Ibas en serio, mintiéndote. Por eso estoy molesta, muy a pesar de que ayer quedó todo claro – Mipha colocó una de sus pequeñas manos en la mejilla derecha de Link, y luego le dijo – Sé feliz con ella. No cometas más tonterías, ¿vale? Y no vuelvas a mentirte, pues hacerlo es peor que mentirle a los demás, es lastimarte a ti mismo.

Se dieron un enérgico abrazo. Link aprovechó para besarle la frente a la joven de forma afectiva, pero como una simple amiga. Se observaron unos segundos a los ojos y se sonrieron con diversión.

– Espero que el día de mañana también encuentres a la persona especial, que te ame como mereces, Mipha. – Recitó el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios.

Volvieron a donde estaban Revali y Zelda, que los esperaban con unos bocadillos. Aún era temprano, no pasaban de las once.

– ¿No eligió nuestra princesa un buen día para fugarse? Justo un día antes del fin de semana. – Comentó Revali divertidamente, Link le siguió.

– Nuestra princesa es muy inteligente. Por algo es la presidenta de su clase – Entre ambos rubios hubo una enorme sonrisa.

En mucho tiempo, ni Revali o Mipha, habían visto tan felices a cada quien. Ni siquiera a Link, que había mantenido una sonrisa radiante siempre que estaba con la pelirroja, pero como si algo le faltase.

Pasaron la media tarde en el sitio, hasta que se hicieron las tres. Mipha fue cortésmente llevada a su casa por Revali, aunque había insistido en que se pediría un taxi, este se negó. Se despidieron y sólo quedaron Link y Zelda.

El joven ayudo a cargar todas las cosas que había comprado Zelda, las metió a el auto de Daria. Pero antes de irse, fueron hacia la tienda de la señora con la que Link había hablado la noche anterior.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, alertando a la viejecilla. Entonces, al ver pasar a ambos apareció una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

– Dichosos estos ojos ya viejos que aún pueden ver a la niña de las flores – Zelda y Link se acercaron hasta quedar cara a cara con la señora. La rubia estaba confundida. Ya le diría Link que pasaba luego.

– Le dije que volvería, señora. ¿Es posible que tomemos un poco de su tiempo? – Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa alegre.

– Claro que sí, muchacho – La señora los encaminó hasta una pequeña sala. Ahí había un joven, administrando algunas cajas y otras cosas. También tenía una zona de descanso, aunque pequeña, acogedora. – Héctor, te encargó la tienda.

– Si, abuela… ¿¡Link!? – El muchacho había volteado y quedado totalmente en shock. El muchacho parecía de unos veintidós años. Link no sabía quién era, pero Héctor sí – ¡Soy yo, Héctor! ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? Venias los veranos a cazar cigarras, y yo te enseñaba.

De repente, como una mecha acabada, explotaron algunos cuantos recuerdos. ¿Qué sucedía con él? Quizá lo de Zelda era comprensible. Siempre despistada y torpe, yéndose a otra ciudad y teniendo más amigos, y sobre todo, centrándose en sus estudios, pero él siempre había tenido una memoria envidiable, y ahora parecía que no.

– Disculpa, los años me han dejado muy confundido. – Tras sus palabras, Zelda definitivamente no entendía lo que sucedía. Al ver su rostro, Link le tomó una mano y sonrió – ¿Entonces, podría contarme lo que sucedió aquel día?

La señora asintió con una tierna mirada a la acción de Link.

 _Aquel día, llegaste acompañado de una niña muy bonita, de cabello rubio y corto a los hombros, con dos ventanillas asomándose por su boca. Tendrían unos cinco, a lo mucho, seis años. Gritaban y corrían alrededor del sitio de acampado._

 _Pero ese día desaparecieron. Sus padres estaban muy preocupados, realmente preocupados._

 _No aparecieron hasta el siguiente día. Enloquecieron a medio mundo y ustedes solo regresaron con una sonrisa cómplice, como si hubieran hecho una travesía. Tú tenías un brazo lastimado, pero te aguantaste bien el dolor. Ella estaba intacta, por lo que la gente pensó que la habías protegido. Pero lo más sorprende paso cuando en las manos de la niña había una hermosa florecilla que sólo crecía en esas fuentes._

– Seguramente se llevaron la regañada de sus vidas, pero parecían haberla pasado muy bien. Desde ese día la gente más vieja que aun trabaja aledaño a Farone aún recuerda a la pareja de pequeños que encontró la flor que muchos enamorados vienen sólo aquí para buscarla. Mis abuelos me dijeron que sólo aquellos con un verdadero amor se la van a encontrar, por obra del destino y no porque la busquen.

Al escuchar el relato, Zelda se tornó completamente roja. Como si aquello dicho fuera sumamente importante para lo que había actualmente. Sus ojos cayeron justo frente a los de Link, mirándolos, como si quisiera quedarse así por siempre, y viceversa.

– Muchas gracias por su tiempo, señora. Nosotros debemos irnos ya – Link le tendió la mano a la viejecilla, está la acepto y la apretó con ambas manos.

– Tengan un buen viaje, muchachos – Dijo la señora de cabello platinado y ojos rojos con una leve sonrisa.

Héctor también se despidió de ellos al salir de la tienda, quedando a solas con su abuela.

– Abue Impa, ¿crees que esa pareja va a permanecer junta? – Cuestionó Héctor, mirando a través de la ventana las dulces sonrisas que se daban mutuamente Zelda y Link tras salir de la tienda.

– Ante toda adversidad, mi niño – Dijo con tanta seguridad que su nieto alzó el rostro con una pequeña sonrisa incrédula.

Por otro lado, Zelda se había subido al asiento del copiloto, mientras que Link conduciría hasta Hyrule.

Se observaron unos segundos, y luego se besaron tiernamente en los labios. Link alzo una ceja con picardía y luego le acaricio el mentón, justo antes de encender el coche.

Pasaron todo el rato platicando de ese recuerdo, y de pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos que habían olvidado por completo.

Esa tarde había un poco de tráfico del norte hacia el sur, por lo que al contrario, hacia la ciudad de Hyrule no había absolutamente nada de tráfico. Mucha gente iría seguramente hasta la ciudad de Onaona. A las playas de Hatelia, quizá a la Ciudad Gerudo. Quién sabe.

Llegaron aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde a la capital. Entre guardar todo, hablar con la señora, y salir hacia la autopista para la ciudad, tardaron una media hora. Más el trayecto. Pasaron a un centro comercial, para comprar algo de cenar, suponiendo que Daria trabajaría hasta tarde, cosas que paso, puesto que al llegar nadie los recibió.

Zelda comenzó su labor en la cocina, ayudada por Link, claro.

De entrada, una crema de elote, y como plato fuerte, una rica pechuga asada de pollo, con verdura y puré de patatas al lado. Cenaron deliciosamente, en compañía uno del otro. Zelda luego pidió los deberes a Mipha por el chat, tarea que dejaría pendiente para el fin de semana.

Vieron alguna película, y luego llegó Daria, anunciando que eran pasadas de las doce de la noche.

– Me alegro verlos tan contentos – Anunció la mujer al toparse con su hijo, acostado en el regazo de Zelda. Ambos miraban en la pantalla una película de animación.

– Muy buenas noches, señorita Daria – Respondió Zelda ante el comentario, con una sonrisa radiante que no le había visto desde hacía un tiempo.

– Buenas noches, madre – Dijo Link observando su rostro. Claramente le daba a entender a Link que era un casanova.

– Ah, tengo mucho sueño. Iré a dormir, jóvenes. No se duerman tarde, sé que mañana no hay escuela, pero no deben descuidar su salud – Daria se despidió con un gesto, subió las escalerillas y se alejó de ellos.

Se miraron mutuamente. Era bastante tarde y debían dormir.

– ¿Quiere salir a algún lado mañana, princesa? – Inquirió el joven con una tierna sonrisa, acariciando el cabello de Zelda desde su posición.

– No lo sé. Veamos… ¿y si vamos por un helado? ¡Tengo ganas de uno de frambuesa!

– Lo que mi princesa desee – Link se levantó de su regazo y acercó a Zelda hasta él. Le beso suavemente mientras sonreía como idiota – Lo que mi princesa quiera y ordene.

Apagaron la pantalla, subieron hacia las habitaciones con las manos una en la otra, y finalmente se soltaron al llegar a estas.

– Buenas noches, Link.

– Buenas noches, Zel.

Se despidieron con un tierno beso en los labios y luego salieron del sitio.

Todo empezaría como debió ser desde el principio.

* * *

...


End file.
